No One Should Know
by Questionable OTP
Summary: Ally is amazing at basketball. But when she comes to school to practice, Austin Moon and his friends are already there playing. This leads to her having to keep her secret identity hidden from even Trish.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic and I hope you like it. I would like to see your comments about it. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1:**

_(Ally's POV)_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groan, but get out of bed anyway. Today was the first day of the new school year. I am ready in less than ten minutes, wearing my worn down black hi-top converse, faded jeans, a grey sweatshirt, sunglasses, and a cap tucking my hair inside. You're probably wondering, _Why is Ally Dawson dressing like this? _or _This is Ally Dawson? Impossible!_ or something along those lines. I'm dressed like this because, believe it or not, every morning I go to the school's basketball court and practice, well, basketball. This is when you can be shocked. No one knows this about me, not even my best friend, and basically only friend, Trish.

I run to the school and get there in about five minutes because my house is pretty close to it. I get there at 7:25 even though the first bell rings at 7:55, so I have about thirty minutes to play. I pass by the empty court before going to the girls locker room to leave my stuff. I grab my basketball and iPhone (which Trish gave me, but I use my old phone - with a different number - everywhere else but playing basketball) and head outside again, only to find Austin Moon and his friends already there playing. I walk closer and put my basketball in the grass.

No one notices me, except for Austin's friend Dez who is sitting in the grass staring at me. I catch their attention by going into their game, stealing the ball, and making a perfect shot into the basket. After I do so they freeze and stare. Finally, one of Austin's friends, Dallas, speaks up. "Who are you?" he asks. Not wanting to reveal myself, I take out my phone and text to all of them (Trish put in everyone's contact from our grade in an attempt to help me socialize), _I'm someone distant and unnoticed and I go unnamed. _They take out their phones, read it, and stand there still trying to wrap their heads around what just happened.

I smirk at this and shoot perfect baskets, not missing a single one. The entire time I feel all of their eyes burning into my back. After about five minutes of me making perfect shots from different spots, someone lunges for the ball, who I know as Elliot, in an attempt to steal it. I dodge him and shoot the ball into the hoop. I smile and get the ball again.

This time, everyone, excluding Dez, is trying to get the ball from me. They fail miserably because I make seven consecutive shots before someone says, "How can you do that? At least Austin should be able to get the ball, because he's the best on the team!" My grin grows as I type, _Maybe your best isn't good enough. _With that the bell rang and I sprinted to the girl's locker room, changed, and headed to my first class.

By the time lunch starts, the school is buzzing about a mysterious person who beat the school's basketball team single-handed. I am kind of enjoying the attention I am technically getting, but if everyone knew it were me I would freak out. I get my lunch and sit at an empty table, waiting for the arrival of Trish. I had only seen her once earlier that day, and that was in third period English where we discovered we had four similar classes out of eight.

I just opened my brown leather book, when my curly haired friend sat across from me and started talking. "Did you hear about the person who kicked the basketball team's butt on the court this morning?" before I could answer, she continued, "I wish I was there this morning! Or better yet I knew who it was! I would totally tell everyone I knew and then they wouldn't have to be so invisible. Because whoever it was isn't revealing themselves." With that I tuned her out thinking, _Great to know you could keep it a secret if I ever told you. _I sigh and eat my lunch as Trish goes on and on about the secret basketball player.

The next day when I arrive at the school, there is already a small crowd near the basketball court, so I go the other way to drop off my stuff and go outside with the same clothes as yesterday. (Because it's not my style, that was my only outfit) When I get to the court everyone stares, and the basketball team seem as though they were waiting. I smirk and look around. I send to everyone there, _So are you going to just stare like that, or are we going to play? _Austin starts with the ball, but I easily steal it and make a shot. The game goes on like that but it ends when the bell rings with the score being 12 - 0. I rush into the school and into the locker room. I change, grab my stuff, and go, just like yesterday.

The next couple of days go on like this, until one day I was slower to change and I went as fast as I could though the halls, staring at the ground. I'm almost there when I bump into someone and all the contents of the plastic bag, holding the clothes I wear playing basketball, spill out. I mumble a quick sorry, and try to pick up everything before anyone notices what they are. I am just about to get the last item, my right shoe, when a hand beat me to it. My eyes trailed up from the shoe to be face to face with...

**Well that's it for this chapter, tell me if you like it or not! I can't wait to hear feedback. I'll update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm kind of surprised I got so many... It was interesting to see your guesses on who it was. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2:**

_(Ally's POV)_

Dez. That's all it took for me to grab the shoe and take off running. When I got to my class I slouched in my chair and sighed. I took out my book and started to write.

_Dear Diary/Song Book,_

_ The beginning of this school year has been pretty hectic. It started with other people on the court when I was going to play. I played anyway and beat everyone there, easily. That may seem arrogant, but it's true. Then a crowd started forming every morning when I would play. At least I got to put Trish's present to good use. This went on for a while, including this morning. But I rushed today and wasn't paying attention. This made me bump into someone. All my clothes that I play basketball in spilled out and I hurried to pick it turns out, I bumped into Dez. Hopefully he didn't get a good look at me._

_Love,_

_Ally_

_(Dez's POV)_

When I saw a brunette girl, i think was Ally, drop her stuff, I instinctively began to help. It was then that I realized... She wears the same clothes as the basketball player! I think they could be good friends and go shopping for more of the same clothes.

_(Trish's POV)_ **(AN: Betcha didn't see that coming!)**

Ally's been distant lately. I mean I know she loves her book, but it's not only that, she always spaces out when we're in class or walking home. I've still been coming pretty late to school because I _cannot_ wake up early. Sadly, this means I can't watch that basketball player. Every time I try waking up early, I wake up at 7:50. I guess laziness comes with a price.

_(Ally's POV)_

Since I have only four classes with Trish, I decided to meet new people. In Math, Spanish, and Music, I am with a really nice girl named Rydel. I also met her siblings in Music, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, and their friend Ratliff. They apparently love to sing and play music as much as I like to write songs, with the acception being Ryland who prefers to manage them and their band R4.

In music we have a project with partners to write and preform a song for next week, and Mr. Marano started calling out partners. I hoped I got Rydel or one of her brothers or even Ratliff. "Rydel and Ratliff, Cassidy and Kira, Riker and Rocky" _my only hope now is Ryland because Trish isn't here_, I think to myself as he goes on,"...Ryland and Brooke..." _NOOOO!_, I scream inside my head. "Trent and Dallas, and Ally and Austin." I wanted to bang my head on my desk, but I didn't move. After class I walked by Austin's desk and asked when and where we should finish the project. "How 'bout you come to my house after school. Meet me outside after last period?" he suggested, and I agreed. Well, even though I didn't necessarily get a friend, I got someone willing to work... I think.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good, I'm not as proud of it as I was with the last chapter. I know it was short but tomorrow I'll have a longer and probably better chapter! Tell me what you liked or didn't like! I'm open to (constructive) criticism. I'll update soon! And trust me... there will be Auslly! (insert fangirl-ish scream here)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late-ish update, I got grounded for the past three days. So I'm adding extra content I was going to add in the next chapter!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Auslly included as promised! Review and give me your thoughts and a suggestion of the song for Austin and Ally's project!**

**Chapter 3:**

_(Austin's POV)_

When I heard "Austin and Ally" for the project, I had to resist the urge to ask who she was. Thankfully, at the end of class, a pretty girl I assume to be Ally, came up to me and asked when we should start. I suggested my house. Hopefully this Ally girl knows how to write songs, because I am terrible at writing them.

After the last class, I head to my locker, which is right next to Dez's. "Do you know who a brunette girl named Ally is?" I asked. "Oh yeah, she has good taste," was all Dez could say until Ally tapped me on the shoulder. "Sorry, um, if you're still busy I'll just wait outside. I just came because I saw you and - " she babbled until I cut her off saying, "It's fine, I was just about to head outside anyway." I said a quick bye to Dez and went outside.

She followed me to my car and we both got in. I turned on the radio, and I couldn't help but sing along. About halfway through the song, I heard Ally start to timidly sing along. She had an amazing voice. When we got to my house, I parked in the driveway, but I did not turn off the car. I didn't want to stop hearing the angelic voice of the girl I only knew existed today. It was pretty sad on my part, but the school _is _rather large.

_(Ally's POV)_

I was so lost in the music, I hadn't noticed that we stopped moving, and were parked right in front of a rather large house. I turned to see Austin staring at me, wide eyed. "Austin?" I called. He snapped out of his trance, turned off the car, and led me inside. I was in awe at how huge his house was, but he just chuckled, as if this happens all the time.

When we reached his room, I saw a couple instruments like a cherry red guitar, a drum set, and a keyboard. He flopped down on his bed and asked me, "So, what are we gonna write?" "I'm not sure, what kind of song do you want?" I answered, "We can write a happy song, a sad one, an upbeat one, a slow one. The possibilities are endless!" "I don't know about you, but I think we'd bore the class with a slow song," Austin said. "We should start by getting inspiration," I suggested. "Good idea, what do you like to do?" "Well I like cloud watching," I told him "BORING! Let's do something fun! How 'bout basketball!" I gulped. "Ummm... I'm not sure that's a good idea," I said, my voice wavering. "Aww. Is Awwy bad at basketbawl?" He asked using his best baby voice. "Yea, that's it?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

We went outside and I was clutching the basketball nervously. If I made the shot, being the guy he is, he would question me. at the same time I wasn't sure how much to miss by. If I made it too far away, I'd seem worthless, but if the shot was too close, I would seem too good. I felt Austin go up behind me and guide me, with his chest against my back. His hands were on my hands, and it felt so... right. _Now if I made the shot, it would look like he did it, _I thought. I shot the ball with his hands still on mine, and it went in perfectly.

"See you made it!" Austin said enthusiastically, as if he wasn't behind me the whole time. "Yeah, but I think I'll just sit out for now," I said, moving to the side. While he was making a majority of the baskets, I grabbed one of the water guns in the grass. I snuck up behind him and started shooting me. He turned around, shocked, but ran to grab one too. We were soon in an all out water gun fight. We were both soaked when my gun ran out of water. I stopped, but he kept running, making both of us fall on the grass. We layed there for a while until we both sat up. We started leaning in. I was less than a centimeter from his face until -

_Rrrrrrriiiiinnnnggg!_

**(A/N: I was going to end it near here)**

My phone went off. _Way to ruin the moment Ally! _I scolded myself. "You should probably take that," he said awkwardly, while scratching the back of his neck. "Uh, yea," I said back, with the same amount of awkwardness. I picked up the phone, and it was Trish. "Where are you! You were supposed to meet me at Sonic Boom during your shift!" she exclaimed. "Sorry Trish! I forgot, I tod my dad I'd be late for my shift, but it slipped my mind to tell you! Anyways, you should have been there an hour ago! I'll call you later letting you know when I'll meet up with you. See you later," I said and hung up. "Sorry, but I gotta get home," I told Austin. Then I looked down at my drenched clothes. "But I probably should change first," I told him, going inside.

I didn't have a shirt to change into, but I did have the skinny jeans I wear while playing basketball. "Um, do you, like, have, um, a shirt I can, maybe, borrow?" I asked Austin shyly. "Yeah, sure," he told me while digging through his drawers. He pulled out his basketball jersey with 'Moon' on the back. "Here you go," he said, handing it to me. I mumbled a quick thanks, and scurried to the bathroom.

I had to admit, I liked Austin's jersey. It didn't smell like sweat like other's I've seen laying around the school's gym, it smelled a lot better. It was big enough to reach to my mid thighs, but I didn't mind. I went out of the bathroom to Austin's room. He was laying on his bed strumming random chords on his guitar. "Thanks for letting me borrow your jersey," I said quietly. Imediately, Austin sat up, and looked me up and down. "I guess I'm gonna go now," I told him, turning around. "Wait!" he exclaimed, "Let me walk you home."

The walk to my house was silent and rather awkward. When we arrived, he walked me to the door and asked," Same time tomorrow?" "Sure," I replied going in. "See ya," "See ya," I closed the door and slid down the door.

_(No One's POV)_

Ally called Trish at the same time Austin called Dez. They picked up at the same time and said at the same time, "Hello?" / "Yellow?"

"I need help!" Austin and Ally exclaimed simultaneously.

"With what?" Trish and Dez asked in unison.

"Girl advice!" / "Shopping help!" they exclaimed in respectively.

"I'll be there in ten!"

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as fast as possible, most likely tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**22 reviews as a whole! Wow. Thank you all for all the positive reviews, they really help! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The more reviews the better! ;) **

**Chapter 4:**

_(Ally's POV)_

When Trish got to my house I started rambling, "I need to update my style, because frankly, I'm not the most fashionable person - " Trish interupted by mumbling, "You got that right, my grandma has more style than you!" "_Anyway,_ I am ready to change my look," Ally said confidently. At this point, Trish was circling around her, looking her upand down. "Moon! As in _the_ Austin Moon! He's, like, the most popular guy in the _entire_ school! How did you get that?" Trish asked excitedly. "Well... I was kinda just over there - " "Shut up!" she squealed. "To work on a project in Music!" I said louder. "That still dosn't explain how you're wearing his jersey," Trish said with a smirk.

I told her everything, from playing basketball, excluding my thoughts on making the basket or missing it and being rather broad about the particular topic, to the almost-kiss. "Eeeeeeek! Let's go right now!" she exclaimed, dragging me out of my house to the mall -still wearing Austin's jersey.

_(Austin's POV)_ _- Right after Dez came to Austin's house_

"Dez! I need major girl advice!" I screamed as he walked into my room. "Well, duh! that's why you called me over here!" he yelled back, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. After I explained my situations, discribing the tingles I felt when I guided Ally's shot and how dissapointed I was when Ally's phone rang. What I did _not_ tell him was my strange feeling that I really didn't feel as though I helped Ally make that shot.

"Looks like you're in love, man," he told me, simply. "Wow. That helps a lot Dez! I guess we're done here!" I exclaim sarcastically. "No problem, that's why they call me _the love whisperer_" he responded, oblivious at the fact that I used sarcasm and whispering 'the love whisperer'. Before I could respond, Dez said, "I gotta go find my turtle, see ya dude!" he said, before he jumped out my window, and ran down the street.

_(Ally's POV)_

It was a rather bad decision to bring _Trish_ to shop with me for new clothes, because she got as many outfits, or maybe more, as me. At least she has good taste. She also told me this 'new Ally' should change more than just her clothing, and suggested the salon she just got fired from.

I came out of the salon with curly hair and caramel highlights. I have to admit, I did look a _lot _less nerdy. Even though I got rather annoyed at some of the girls I recognized from our school pointing and whispering, I didn't mind too much. We found many great outfits for both me (and my alter-ego (insert eyebrow wiggle here)) and Trish before we left. "See ya tomorrow, Ally! Hope I helped!" Trish called over her shoulder, when we parted ways.

The next morning, I felt ready to go to school with my new clothes, for basketball. Pre-ripped skinny jeans, grey hoodie, a new cap hiding my hair, aviator sunglasses, and my black converse. I made sure I had a set of new clothes for school, and left the house.

Long thirty minutes short, I beat the guys, _again_.

_(Austin's POV)_

In the halls before first period, I asked Dez about Ally. "Well for starters, she has pretty good taste in clothes," he told me, **(A/N: Where do you think he got that from? wink, wink. nudge nudge.)** but I scoffed. "Dez, have you seen her?" "Um, yea, see for yourself," he replied, pointing behind me. I turned around and saw Ally with caramel highlights, complimenting her big, brown, doe eyes. She was wearing orange pants and a blue top. She looked... beautiful. Sadly, other people noticed too, and they were staring. _Sadly? What are you thinking Austin!_ I mentally scolded myself.

Through all the classes I had with Ally, I kept looking at her. I was confused. _Do I really like her, or is it just her change in wardrobe?_ I kept asking myself. I couldn't wait until after school. Throughout the day, I developed a plan. _It's fool proof!_ I told myself.

_(Trish's POV)_

I did good. People are finally starting to notice her. Especially Austin, everytime I saw him, he was staring without blinking. It's kind of creepy if you ask me, but cute in the same way. Ally told me she couldn't hang out today, because she needed to work on the song for music with Austin. I don't mind. Because I have to pay a certain red head a visit anyway.

**Oooh! What's Austin's plan? Who is Trish meeting up with (rather obvious one)? I was tempted - oh, so very tempted - to add something from Future Sounds and Festival Songs. It took me cuting out the entire last bit I had planned, but don't worry, I'll post it tomorrow. I'm just excited for the next episode tomorrow. (even though I alreaady watched it, I still watch all episodes on the release date! Don't worry :) ) So yea, review favorite, follow. Whatever you wanna do. (I'm not gonna force you) Tell me something you would want to be incorperated in the story. Stay classy - ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for reading the last chapter! But I really need suggestions for the song in Austin and Ally's preformance. So post a review with a suggestion of what should happen next and/or the song. Feedback is appreciated! Some Trez and Auslly (Of course) in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**By the way, in case this isn't obvious, I do not own anything but the plot. All brands I use like converse or aviator, are NOT owned by me. Also, I don't own any quotes I reference, or Austin and Ally. I will not put this in any other chapter, so remember that! On with the story!**

**Chapter 5:**

_(Dez's POV)_

After school, Trish asked if we could go to her house to help our friends beome a couple. **(A/N: Yea, it couldn't have been any more obvious who the red head was) **They _do_ seem really good together. I thought it was an amazing idea, because personally, I _really_ don't like the cheerleaders Austin dates, and I don't think he likes them that much either. Of course I agreed, and we headed off to her house.

"Okay, so first things first, we need a name for them," she said, in thought.

"Austy?" I asked.

"Naw. Allystin?" she suggested.

"No. Ausy?"

"Really? I got it! Auslly!" That was perfect.

"Yea! That's a good one!" I told her.

"How do you think we should start? Get them friends, or get straight to the point of dating?"

"Friends might be better, 'cuz if they _do _end up breaking up, which hopefully they won't, they have something to fall back on," I told her with confidence.

"You're right Red, we need them to build up a friendship by letting them hang out at lunch and stuff. But if they do get together before that, it's good too."

"What does Ally like?"

"Pickles, music, reading, and fruity mint swirl icecream. How about Austin?"

"Pancakes, music, and basketball. So they have music in common. That's a good start," I told her. And from there, we began planning.

_(Austin's POV)_

I was currently sitting in the store Sonic Boom with Ally, waiting for her to finish her shift. I was showing her all the instruments I could play, like the drums, guitar, bass guitar, violin, harmonica, uke (ukelele), piano, and even a trumpet, through another trumpet.

She was impressed, of course, because, I mean, who can resist me? I'm Austin Moon. After her shift, we went up the stairs to her 'practice room'. It was amazing! It was colorful, an it had a giant 'A' on the wall. "Okay, let's start!" Ally exclaimed.

_Rrrrrriiiiinnnngg!_

My phone rang, and I awkwardly answered it. It was Dez.

_(Dez's POV)_

I called up Austin, and asked him if he wanted to go to the Invention Convention. This would hopefully help him bond with Ally. Trish and I tried to find something relating to music, but we couldn't find any. This would have to do. Of course he agreed, and he seemed pretty pumped too. If he really likes her, he'll bring her, if not... Weeeeell, we'll find out if we get there.

_(Austin's POV)_

"I have a _million _ideas!" Ally said enthusiastically.

"Great! I love them all!" I told her hurriedly.

"I... haven't even told you what it is yet."

"But you sound _really_ confident, so why don't you go ahead and write the song, while I go to the Invention Convention. I hop you finish it when I get back," I said, rushing to the door.

"Oh, yea, that seems fair. You go to the Invention Convention and have fun, and I'll stay here and do all the work by myself," Ally said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you understand. Thanks Ally! You're the best!"

"It's called sarcasm."

"Call the song whatever you want. I trust you!" I exclaimed. **(A/N: There you go! The quote I was going to use in the last chapter!) **Going closer to the door.

"Auuusssstiiinnnnn!" she whined, using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I guess Dez won't mind if I brought you along too, and we went to the convention.

**Okay... So I **_**may**_** be stretching this out because I need to know what song they're going to use. So what song should they use? Anyways if you want to, review or something. It really helps! Stay classy - ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the suggestions and reviews! This is going to be the convention chapter. Sorry I forgot to mention this before, but shoutout to Pikachulover109 and 24-7 HH and A and A Lover for their suggestions for the story! I promise if I don't use your idea in this chapter, I will in the next. Auslly and Trez (more than last time)! ;) Enjoy and review if you want!**

**Chapter 6:**

_(Austin's POV)_

This is awesome! It's been, like, thirty minutes, and I'm having an amazing time with Trish, Dez, and especially Ally. We've seen so many cool inventions, and even saw Dez's dad's ShirtNap (a shirt made out of napkins)! "Uhh, I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Dez, you want to come with?" Trish asked. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna chill here with Austin and Ally, and look at some more stuff." "I _said_, I'M GONNA GO GET US SOME DRINKS. DEZ, YOU WANT TO COME WITH?" Trish asked fiercely, while pulling Dez away by the ear. "That was wierd," Aly said as we walked up to the next invention.

It was called, The Tune Pro 3000. You type in some notes, and it makes a song. Although, most of the songs sounded exactly the same. "I mean it's cool and all, but I prefer the traditional way of writing songs." Ally said. "Yea, they express what you're feeling that way," I agreed. We talked on and on about music, until I realized, "Where are Trish and Dez?" "They probably just wanted to go somewhere else, we can call them later," she assured me.

_(Dez's POV) __- Right after they left_

"Ow ow ow ow," I cried. "Well what was that for! You knew we were trying to get them alone!" Trish whisper-yelled. I just crossed my arms and pouted. "Can we at least get something to drink?" I questioned. "Fine. Oooh! Let's get smoothies!" she yelled, eyeing the smoothie stand nearby. When we approached the stand, we both said at the same time, "One strawberry mango please." Our mouths dropped open as the man chuckled. "So _two_ strawberry mangoes?" he asked, and we nodded, our mouths still open. "You know, you are on cute couple," he told us.

When we sat down at a table with our smoothies, I asked her, "Why did you get a strawberry mango?" "'Cuz its my favorite flavor! Duh! Unlike Ally, who likes strawberry banana," she informed me. "Austin loves that flavor too!" I told her. Cheshire cat grins crept onto out faces as we went back to the man at the smoothie stand. "Um, if you see a tall blonde guy with a short brunette girl who look like they're made for each other, can you call them over for two free smoothies? I'll pay right now for them. I just need you to do this for us, and don't tell them we told you to," Trish told the man, placing money on the counter, "Thanks, we'll swing by later to see how it went."

_(Ally's POV)_

After a few minutes (or hours) of hanging out with Austin, we decided to go looking for Trish and Dez. As we past a smoothie stand, the man behind it yelled, "Free smoothies!" I was instantly dragged over there by Austin. "One strawberry banana and..." he looked at me, waiting for an answer. "I want a strawberry banana too, but I don't think I can finish one, so I'll just share with you... I mean if that's okay, of course," I said, quickly adding the last part. "Yea sure," he said as he turned back to the guy at the stand, "one strawberry banana with two straws please."

We got our smoothie and headed to a table. I took a sip before asking, "So, um, what's your favorite movie?" He muttered something inaudible for me to hear. "What?" "Romeo and Juliet," he said, while staring down at his shoes. "Hahaha! It's okay, its one of my favorites too. We should watch it sometime," I said reassuringly, until I realized what I said,"I mean if you want to, that is." We kept talking for like an hour, until we decided we _really_ need to find Trish and Dez.

_(Trish's POV)_

We stayed rather close to the smoothie stand, so we were within ear range of Austin and Ally's conversation. I learned that Moon's middle name is Monica. I mean seriously, _Monica_. It's perfect blackmail material. When they left in the other direction, we went back to the stand. "Thanks so much!" I exclaimed. "It's fine, I saw how in love the two were anyway, so you should keep the cash you gave me," he said, putting the cash back on top of the counter.

Dez and I ran up behind Austin and Ally, and put out hands on their shoulders. They screamed, but when they turned around, they scowled. "Hey guys, I think we should head home," I told them. When we got to the car, I rode in one car with Dez, and Austin and Ally rode in another, because we came in two seperate cars.

**Sorry I'm ending it so soon, and I posted it late in the day. I had a camp (and have it up until Friday) so this was the soonest I could. :( But I'll try to write as much as possible each day! Tell me if you want more of something, or less of something, or just a general suggestion. I love your support, and hope to get more of it! I'll update tomorrow (probably as late as today)! Stay classy! - ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is gonna be a decent one! Austin's plan will come in later, I promise! DEFINITELY more of the 'secret basketball player'! I'm hoping for ten reviews this chapter! Let's make that happen! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 7:**

_(Ally's POV)_

Yesterday I had so much fun with Austin, and it turns out we have so much in common. I got ready for school in black skinny jeans, a gray jacket, sunglasses, a hat to hide my hair, and my converse. I was in a happy mood, and I didn't want anything to ruin it. When I got to school, I rushed to drop my stuff off. When I got there, Dez just finished talking to Austin, I wonder what it was about...

_(Dez's POV)_

How could I have been so stupid! All the signs are clear! She wears the same clothes as the basketball player, she's the same size, and she's good at basketball (at least that's Austin's opinion)! Ally is the basketball player, and it only took almost half the year to realize it. Wow. I told Austin just as the basketball player got to the court. Aparently, Austin has a plan **(A/N: NOT to be confused with Austin's other plan)**.

_(Austin's POV)_

A smirk formed on my face as we began playing. We started with the ball, and managed to keep it for about a minute. "Come on guys! We'll beat 'em easy today!" Dallas encouraged the team. "Yea _Dawson,_ show us watcha got!" I said. And the bomb is set. Luckily no one knows who 'Dawson' is but me and Dez. She froze. Brace for impact. We took this time to shoot the ball, but after our mini celebration, Dawson was gone. And the bomb explodes.

_(Ally's POV)_

This day couldn't get any worse! I changed as fast as I could, and ran to my first class, avoiding any contact, and ignoring any whispering. When I got there, I started scribbling down song lyrics. Not even a minute later, a figure was towering in front of me, blocking a significant amount of light. I looked up to see Trish.

_(Trish's POV)_

Word spread like the plague, and soon everyone knew about the basketball player who left the game this morning. I visited the quirky red head I grew to like to learn more. "Ally," he said simply. "What?" "It's Ally, the basketball player. Austin and I figured it out," he clarified. With that I was going through the halls, going to where I knew she would be. Her first class.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a hurt tone. "Well you _are_ the person who says, and I quote, 'I would totally tell everyone I knew and then they wouldn't have to be so invisible. ' And I _really _didn't want that." "But that's because I didn't know it was you! I totally would've respected your secretivity if you had only _told_ me!" I defended myself. We argued until the first bell, and I had to leave. Right after I turned around, I felt a deep regret. I knew the next time I saw her, I had to apologize.

**I know it's short... but I got some drama going! Tell me if you want more of a genre or less (Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance, etc...) Review (I'm shootin' for ten on this chapter!) And I'll update tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed! Stay classy! - ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Important!: Just to clear this up, when it was Dez's POV of him figuring out Ally was the basketball player, I meant to say half of the first month of the school year, not half of the school year. Also, for those who think it got rushed at how fast Dez figured it out, I agree it was rushed, but Dez can be smart at times, right? Aw, who am I kidding, Dez isn't the brightest, but I kinda need them to figure it out for Austin's (fairly cheesy) plan, which is ... Anyways, I gotta ask, does anyone have a comment on the rating? Like, do you want it higher, or just the same? I really want your imput, so you can enjoy it betterBy the way, I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I just didn't have the time! Should I update a short chapter everyday, or an extremely long one every few days? And the last chapter got 11 reviews! 1 more than the goal! YAY! Phew... that was long. Sooooo... Without further ado...**

**Chapter 8:**

_(Austin's POV)_

Well, now that I know Ally's good at basketball, and I mean _really_ good, this makes my three step plan a step easier. You see, my plan is to see if Ally would be a good girlfriend for me, just to make sure it would work out (at least on my part), because that's why I don't really like cheerleaders, plus the cheerleaders at my school are _so_ talkative. It's all based around what I love, if they are good at basketball (check), they should be able to sing well, and make awesome pancakes! Those are what I loo for in my perfect girlfriend, although I never found a girl who can meet the expectations.

_(Ally's POV)_

Trish and I reconciled at the first part of lunch. Apparently we both felt really bad. After that, we started talking about the past few days. "Sooooo... How's it going with Dez," I asked Trish, wiggling my eyebrows. "Good, He's really nice. How 'bout you and Austin?" she asked, with a slight nudge. I giggled, and replied, "He's really sweet, kind, and has the most amazing eyes you can just get lost in - " "Well, I guess you really like him." "Yea..." Just then Austin sat down right next to me, and slung his arm on my shoulder, and Dez did the same with Trish. "So, watcha talking 'bout?" they asked. "Nothing," we said, giving each other a knowing look.

We had such a great time, and we got along with eachother so well. "Hey Ally, you wanna hang out later today?" Austin asked. "Yea, sure. Your place, after school?" I questioned. "Yea, that'd be great." He gave me a crooked smile and we kept talking.

After school, we went over to Austin's house. "So... Do you wanna have something to eat?" he asked me. "Sure, what do you have?" "Ooohh! Pancakes!" "Sure, I'll make some! You like chocolate chip?" I asked him. "Those are my favorite! I'll help you get the ingredients!"

"Mmmmmm... Ally, these are heavenly!" Austin exclaimed.

_(Austin's POV)_

_Pancakes, check, _I told myself. "These are the best pancakes I've ever tasted!" I said truthfully, "and trust me, I've had a lot of pancakes..." "Oh, thanks! You're too kind." _Last one, music_, I said to myself.

**TBC! Sorry it's so short, but I want your input before I continue. Please review! Stay classy! - ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo... A short chapter every day, huh? Mkay... But, I don't know why, but I feel as though my story isn't good anymore... :( Thoughts? I've just been reading more fanfics and compared to them, mine isnt that good... Oh well... here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 9:**

_(Austin's POV)_

Well... two out of three down. The cheerleaders I used to date _loved_ to sing in my car. Ugh... It was terrible! _And,_ they had the worst taste in music! I've heard Ally sing in the car once, but I don't know how I should judge, because her voice was very quiet. That's why for the project, I am going to recommend a duet. It'll be perfect.

"Okay, I think we should start working on the song. I mean there are only two days until it's due." Ally reminded me. "Yea, sure, let's go now!" I said excitedly, pulling her up to my room. "Ideas?" she questioned. "I'm not sure, but I wanna do a duet!" "I'm not to sure about that..." "Pwease Awwy? For me?" I said, using my puppy dog eyes. "Fine, just this once," she caved "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed, and she laughed. "How 'bout a love song?" Ally suggested timidly, after a while.

_(Ally's POV)_

_I don't wanna stay away, for another second, baby.  
Lemme, lemme say everything,  
you're the only one worth fighting for.  
And I won't throw my promises away, yeah.  
I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody, but you._

I scribbled lyrics into my songbook. "That seems good so far." "Huh?" I asked, looking up, "Oh... I said that out loud, didn't I?" He nodded. I have a habbit of doing that.

After two more hours, we finally finished the song. We were ready to present... in front of the class... in only two days... Suddenly, I felt unsure of presenting. I ignored the feeling though, I mean, I could,'t just leave Austin to do it by himself. I could never forgive myself if I did.

_(Austin's POV)_

It's official. Ally would be an amazing girlfriend. Aparently, I zoned out for a while, because soon enough, I was being shaken and Ally was calling my name. "Austin? I gotta go now. See ya tomorrow?" Ally told me. "Uh huh," was all I could get out. "Okay, bye!" she said, leaving my room. I collapsed on my bed, and thought about how she could possibly react.

**Soooo... what do you think? Great. Good. Bad. Terrible. I want to know your thoughts. Remember, this is all for you (and the fact that the idea/plot had been annoying me and making me wanna write). I know it's short, but I tried. Please review, it helps motivate me a lot! Stay classy! - ;)**_  
_


	10. Bloopers

**Sorry I haven't updated in, I guess you can say, a while. I've been busy and stuff... Anyways, this is more like a blooper/deleted scenes kinda thing. These are the things in some chapters that got deleted sometime in the process of posting the chapter. Don't worry, if you don't like this idea, then go to the next chapter now! **

Bloopers/Deleted Scenes

_**Chapter 3:**_

_***Ally's POV***_

_**The walk to my house was silent and rather awkward. When we arrived, he walked me to the door and asked," Same time tomorrow?" "Sure," I replied going in. "See ya," "See ya," I closed the door and slid down the door.**_

I let out a deep sigh and started writing down in my journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's so confusing! Why did _the_ Austin Moon, almost kiss _me, _plain old Ally Dawson. I'm, what you may call, invisible. I want to change now. I want to be less shy, and maybe even change my look. I also thought of some ideas for a song. _

_I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I'm starting to question who these lyrics are about. I origionally thought these lyrics were about some of my older crushes, Dallas, who works at the cellphone accessories cart, and is one of Austin's friends. Now... I'm not so sure if it's about him._

_Love,_

_Ally_

_***No One's POV***_

_**Ally called Trish at the same time Austin called Dez. They picked up at the same time and said at the same time, "Hello?" / "Yellow?"**_

_**"I need help!" Austin and Ally exclaimed simultaneously.**_

_**"With what?" Trish and Dez asked in unison.**_

_**"Girl advice!" / "Shopping help!" they exclaimed in respectively.**_

_**"I'll be there in ten!" **_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_***Austin's POV***_

_**I couldn't wait until after school. Throughout the day, I developed a plan. It's fool proof! I told myself.**_

*Rydel's POV*

In music class, Ally was totally oblivious about the fact that Austin was staring at her, and basically drooling, with his jaw wide open. After class, I told Austin, "Careful, you might slip in the puddle of drool you just made," and turned on my heel and walked out of class. "Soooo... Austin was looking at you..." I said to Ally, casually. "What? Psh. No. He's... Austin. I'm just Ally. Plain Ally," she said in denial. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Girls are jealous of you! You just don't notice!" I explained to her. She shook her head, and we walked to our next class.

_***Trish's POV***_

_**I did good. People are finally starting to notice her. Especially Austin, everytime I saw him, he was staring without blinking. It's kind of creepy if you ask me, but cute in the same way. Ally told me she couldn't hang out today, because she needed to work on the song for music with Austin. I don't mind. Because I have to pay a certain red head a visit anyway.**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_***Ally's POV***_

_**I scribbled lyrics into my songbook. "That seems good so far." "Huh?" I asked, looking up, "Oh... I said that out loud, didn't I?" He nodded. I have a habbit of doing that.**_

*Austin's POV*

Ally started to sing more, and pulled me next to her on the piano (more like keyboard) bench. she showed me what to play, and she sang the lyrics. My jaw was dropped, and I was staring and not blinking. Aparently, I was in a trance for quite some time, because Ally left, got a bucket of ice cold water, and poured it on my head! My shirt was soaked, and Ally was rolling on the floor laughing.

*Ally's POV*

I was laughing so hard that my side started hurting. I got up and sat back down, to see Austin approaching his closet... shirtless. And let me just say, wow.

"Like what you see," Austin said, putting on a shirt. "You wish." **(A/N: I know lines like this are over used, but it was too tempting.) **

*Austin's POV*

Oh, trust me Ally, I wish.

_***Ally's POV***_

_**After two more hours, we finally finished the song. We were ready to present... in front of the class... in only two days... Suddenly, I felt unsure of presenting. I ignored the feeling though, I mean, I could,'t just leave Austin to do it by himself. I could never forgive myself if I did.**_

_***Austin's POV***_

_**It's official. Ally would be an amazing girlfriend. Aparently, I zoned out for a while, because soon enough, I was being shaken and Ally was calling my name. "Austin? I gotta go now. See ya tomorrow?" Ally told me. "Uh huh," was all I could get out. "Okay, bye!" she said, leaving my room. I collapsed on my bed, and thought about how she could possibly react.**_

**Well, this was the majority of 'important' parts that got deleted. So do you like? Stay classy! - ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**So...hmm...I got nothing... So I guess enjoy the chapter? Yea, that's good! Yup! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

_(Austin's POV)_

I need to ask her. _But what if she rejects me!_ Naw, she wouldn't! I'm _Austin _freaking _Moon!_ _But Ally's different!_ Ugh! I'm so nervous! And I _never_ get nervous! I sighed, and went to bed.

When I got to school, I saw Ally and totally freaked out. "H-hey A-ally! H-how's it g-going?" I stuttered. _Smooth Austin._ "H-hey Austin," she replied. Why would she be nervous? "Well, um, I was , um, kinda hoping, um, that you could, um, go to, um, the movies, um, with me?" I said, almost inaudibly. "Huh?" "Youwannagotothemovieswithme?" I said fast, but apparently, she heard me. "Sure, that'd be great!" she said enthusiastically. Ally kissed my cheek, then walked off to class, leaving me in awe while she sauntered down the hallway.

_(Ally's POV)_

In my head, after Austin basically asked me out, I was jumping around and freaking out. Even though, I didn't really know if it _was_ a date. I'm not sure what got into me, but I had some new found confidence, and I just said yes, kissed his cheek, then walked away.

At lunch I asked Austin, "When's the movie?" "How's Friday sound?" "Sure!" "M'kay, see ya! I got to catch up with the coach," he said, leaving. "Oh My God! You're going to the movies with him!" "Yeah," I told her casually, waving my hand dismissively. "Oh, don't act all calm, because I know inside you're freaking out," she said, knowingly. "Fine, I'm freaking out! By the way, you're picking my outfit." "Oh yea, and don't forget, you're also preforming your song on Friday, don't let your stagefright get the best of you!" she said in a sing song voice.

That is when I mentally broke down. "Oh no! What am I going to do! Ugh, I didn't think of that before! This is terrible! I'm going to mess up and people are going to laugh - "

"Ally! Chill! Today's only Thursday!" Trish yelled. I took a deep breath, and calmed down. Until I realized, there's only one more day! Ugh...

**Soooo... How should everybody react when they find out Ally is the basketball player? Should they tease her, accept her, or something else? You decide! Stay classy! - ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Soooo... Wassup? I want to know your favorite Austin and Ally fanfic EVER! Leave a review with your thought on your favorite! Also, I want to know if I should do what some authors do, and write responses to your reviews before or after the chapter. Do you think that would be a good idea? Lastly, your thoughts on the next fanfic I should write! Anyhoodles (btw, I don't own that), on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 11:**

_(Ally's POV)_

Ugh! It's Friday already, and I am fuh-reak-ing! I have to present the song in music! Well, at least I have Austin... I get ready for school, with black skinny jeans, a grey sweatshirt, a hat, and sunglasses. I grab an apple, say bye to my dad, then head for school. I don't want to brag, but it was _way _too easy! Afterwards, I ran to the girls locker room to change. It's been a routine lately, and I'm used to it. I get to my class and write lyrics for a song I've been thinking of.

The day drags on until music class. When the bell rings, signaling class has started, my heart starts pounding, and I'm sure just about everyone can hear. I look over at Austin, who gives me a reassuring smile. One by one, pairs are called, and they present. Rydel and Ratliff sing an amazing song called _Crazy 4 U_, and Riker and Rocky present one they called _LOUD_, which was really good. Soon enough, Austin and I have to take the stage.

I take in a deep breath, and look at Austin, who is grinning wildly. We start the song...

_I'm headin' on track_

_I'm turnin' on back_

_Cause honey_

_I don't know_

_She completes my life_

Austin sings, and I continue, singing

_Cause I wasn't all in_

_I'm done with all that_

_And now I gotta_

_let him know_

I close my eyes and get lost in the song. When we fenish, everybody stands up and cheers. It was then I realized... I conquered my stage fright! When I sit back down next to Rydel, she squeals, "Oh. My. GOD! You were amazing! Didn't you say you had stage fright? It was a great song! I have GOT to sit with you at lunch today!..." she kept rambling, but I just chuckled. The bell rang, and I got up from my seat. "See you at lunch!" I called to Rydel.

When lunch came, I sat with Rydel and her siblings, Trish, Dez and Austin. Except I was sitting next to Austin and Rydel, with Trish across from me. "Wait, so today you conquered your stage fright! I should have been there! Can you at least show me now?" Trish said, excitedly. "No, no NOOO!" I responded, but it was too late.

Zoom zoom zoom zoom zoom... Rydel already started. _Oh, no!_ I thought to myself, as Ratliff started beatboxing. Rocky and Riker added in more beatboxing, and Trish started singing

(_Itallics - Trish, _**Bold - Austin, **Underlined - Ally, and any combination, would mean a combination of those two people)

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

Austin added in,

**It was cool**

**but it was all pretend**

Trish motioned to me before continuing,

_Yea, Yea,_

_Since you been gone_

I rolled my eyes but added in,

Dedicated,

Took the time

**Wasn't long until I called you mine**

_Yea, Yea,_

_Since you been gone_

With Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, and Riker in the background, it sounded really good. What I didn't notice was the crowd forming around the table...

And all you'd ever hear me say,

is how I picture me with you

**It's all you never hear me say**

_**Since You Been Gone!**_

We belted out that line perfectly. The crowed roared with applause as we kept going.

I can breathe for the first time

_I'm still moving on_

**Yea, Yea**

Thanks to you

**Thanks to you**

Now I get

**Now I get**

I get what I want

**I get what I want**

_I get what I want_

_You had the chance you blew it_

**Out of sight, Out of mind**

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_**Again, and Again, and Again, and AGAIN!**_

We finish off by whispering 'since you been gone', out of breath.

"That was AMAZING!", "Wow, just like pitch perfect!", and "I'd pay to see that again!" were heard through the crowd. Aparently, the last one peaked Raliff's ears. "Really, because we can do it again if you want!" he told the audience. I would have said something against it, but it was enjoyable. I could get used to it...

**Well there you have it, Ally's getting rid of her stage fright! How did you guys like a little Pitch Perfect for this filler chapter? Anyway, the next chapter is the Auslly date, so stay tuned! Did you enjoy the chapter? Because I know I enjoyed writing it! Stay classy! - ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay... so maybe I'm not the best at writing fanfics, and I don't edit them at all... But, After I finish the story, using your comments and reviews, I will edit and change things (The 'bloopers' chapter will probably end up being deleted). And I'm sorry I didn't update for a while, I've had writers block! On a different note, what did you think of Pass Me By? I can't stop listening to it, and I'm listening to it as I type... I think I'm addicted XD (Insert fangirl-ish squeal here) ! If you didn't hear it yet, go check it out! Anyway... I'm gonna reply to your reviews... Skip them if you don't wannna read 'em!**

**LoveShipper - Wahoo way to go Ally! You did it : **That she did... She might have something else to accomplish/another talent later on ;)

**agirlwhoneedssomeone8 - wow. update asap : **Thank you for enjoying my story! And this is my 'asap', which is pretty late, I know... :( I'll try to update more frequently!

**Tmnt 2012 rocks - cool! loved it! : **Thank you! That's all I have to say!

**Cynthia (Guest) - More basketball : **Yea, I'm gonna have more basketball after this chapter... I'm trying to accomodate to people who want more romance, sorry! Along with basketball, there will be drama... ;)

**Guest (Guest) - THIS is my favorite fanfic! :D I LOVE it! And when you respond to reviews could you put the review in as well so people can see what they said? Also could you respond to us guests? I love this site and the stories but I can't get an account yet. l:( : **Thank you! It means alot that this is your favorite fanfic :D, and I did put in your reviews with the replies. And BAM! I responded to guests!

**ItsYaGirlTerTer - Lol. Oh Ratliff. Update ! : **Ikr... Ratliff... Nuff said!

**writermeAL - okay, my fav fanfiction ever is... Idk... because I've read so much... I loved that Ally got over her stage fright... but do you mind adding in more description and drama. I love drama... in stories not in my personal life. :) : **Yea, I don't know what my favorite fanfic would be either... This is what I'm talking about, when I edit, I will add more description, and drama will come ;)! But I will still try to add as much drama as possible! I cannot imagine my life with drama... Yea I'm not interesting...

**Onto the story!**

**Chapter 12:**

_(Ally's POV)_

_(5:47 pm)_

Ugh! I'm at my house with Trish and Rydel, and Trish is trying to find me the 'perfect' outfit. She's gone through half my clothes, and she says we can't go for good, we need perfect. I think she is more concerned about the date than I am. I close my eyes, and collapse on my bed. "I got it! It's PERFECT!" Trish squeals. I open my eyes to be faced with white pants and a blue top. **(A/N: I'm not good at describing clothes, so let your imagination run wild on that one!)**

I changed into the outfit, threw on some heels, and Rydel added a bit of makeup and gave me a few accessories. "Ally, you look great!" Trish exclaimed when I finished getting ready. "Thanks Trish!"

_Ding Dong!_

"Oooh! Austin's here!" Rydel said, rushing out of my room, pulling me out as well. I opened the door and saw Austin standing there in a blue v-neck, ripped jeans, a jacket, his whistle necklace, and converse. "Hey," he said, simply. "Hi," I responded, heading out the door. "Bye Trish! Bye Rydel!" I called over my shoulder as we got to his car. "Have her back by 10:00!" Trish yelled to Austin, and I chuckled.

Austin opened the door for me, before going around to the driver's side. _Even his car smells like him,_ I thought when I took in a deep breath, engulfing the smell of a fresh summer breeze. "What movie are we going to see?" I asked him, after moments of silence. "Well, I was thinking we could head to my house and watch Romeo and Juliet, like you told me we could." "Okay, but I gotta ask you... Will there be pickles?" I asked him, seriously. Austin laughed, but replied, "Yes, Ally, there will be pickles." The rest of the ride went smoothly, with us singing along to what was on the radio.

When we got to his house, he led me downstairs to his movie room, his freaking _movie room_. It looked like a small movie theater, with only around twenty seats, and a giant screen. "You get Romeo and Juliet from that stack over there, and I'll go get some snacks," Austin told me, going upstairs. I looked through the rack of movies and picked out Romeo and Juliet. I popped it into the machine, just as I could smell the aroma of pancakes and popcorn. I turned around to see Austin carrying a jar of pickles, a plate of pancakes, a bowl of popcorn, chips, and soda. We sat down, as the movie started, and I grabbed the pickles from him.

"Gets me every time," Austin tells me with tears in the corner of his eyes. "Are you crying?" I asked him. "No! I have something in my eyes!" he said, defensively. "Yea, tears," I told him. With that we laugh, and start going upstairs. We get to his room, and I start playing a few chords.

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

I sung softly, forming new lyrics as I went. We spent the next two hours working on the song, until it's finished. I looked at the time, and see it's already 10:14 pm. "Oh my gosh! I should get going!" I said hurriedly. "Do you have to? Can't you stay a little longer?" Austin said, with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Sorry, I should be going now!" "Fine, at east let me drop you off!" "Okay," I said, and we get to his car.

When we reached my house, he went with me to my porch and I facd him. "Thanks, Austin. I really had a great time." "No prob. We should do this again sometime." "Yea. What does this make us?" I asked him, as we leaned closer together. "Whatever you want," he whispers, before closing the gap. I instantly melted into the kiss. When we pull apart, I open my door, and step inside. I turned around, looked Austin straight in the eye, and said, "G'night, _boyfriend._" And with that, I closed the door.

I got to my room, only to be faced with Trish and Rydel in a discussion. I cleared my throught, and got their attention. "Oh. My. God. Spill. NOW!" Rydel squealed. This was going to be a long night.

**Did you enjoy? I'm sorry it's short, but I didn't give you content for a while, and I really wanted to give you some as soon as possible! Do you want me to start the next chapter with their girls night, or should I skip to the morning? Tell me! Review, favorite, follow, do what you want! Until next time! Stay classy! - ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was really busy preparing for school (which for me, starts tomorrow). When do/did your schools start? I'm gonna try and make this chapter as long as possible, and at the same time I have no prior knowlage on what I want to happen in it... so that's nice. Did you see Ross's keek? #mrbeandaceftw Do you guys like how I replied to your reviews? Onto the reviews!**

**Yaiii - Awww : **My thoughts exactly when writing the chapter!

**Cynthia (Guest) More basketball : **Yea, I know... There will be more basketball, I needed to get more of the romance out of the way...

**Singer103 - OMG! Great fanfiction! Update soon! :D :** Thank you! :D

**writermeAL - start with the girls night. but that porch scene was simply amazing! I also melted... now that I've collected all of myself... that was awesome! that's be a pretty nice date. :) : **Ok. I'll start with the girl's night, but it will be shorter than I would have made it because other people don't want it... Thank you! Ikr... I can imagine Ross doing something like that in reality... Is that weird? Naw, of course not... right?

**delenahart3 - Can you just skip into the morning please? (: :** Well, upon the request of someone else, I will start with it. But it will be shortened.

**ItsYaGirlTerTer - Auslly happened! Finally. They were so in denial. Update! : **Yup! Auslly ftw! Ikr... Wow. That was short...

**Tmnt 2012 rocks - omg omg BEST CHAPTER EVER thank you so much for updating :** Well, I don't mean to brag, but... I guess it was. (pops imagnary collar while smirking) You're welcome by the way.

**Rydelmarielynch2 - OMG update oh and my fave ff is devil on your back and less drama I HATE drama. : **I read devil on your back, and it's sooooo good! I'm sorry to say, but some people wanted drama, but I will tone it down a notch for your sake. (That sounded weird...)

**agirlwhoneedssomeone8 - wow. just wow. (amused) : **How I should respond to that, I don't know. But I think it's safe to say... No comment

**LoveShipper - Awww Austy has a romantic side for love story movies, so sweet : **Austin: I know, I'm a nice guy (blushes)

**On with the story! Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 13:** **(A/N: Oooh! Unlucky number 13... What's gonna happen? (Eyebrow wiggle))**

_(Austin's POV)_

_Boyfriend_... I like the sound of that.

_(Ally's POV)_

"It was _so_ romantic, but totally Austin!" I gushed. "Awww..." Trish and Rydel said. "What did you guys do?" Rydel questioned. "Well, we went to his house and watched Romeo and Juliet in his _movie room_, with a bunch of snacks. He even had pickles! Then we basically just wrote a song. But get this. When he dropped me off, he kissed me! There were sparks and everything!" At this point, Rydel and Trish were squealing and fangirling all over the place.

The night went on, and we talked, played games, and it was just like any other sleepover. We spent a lot of time talking about guys, though. Turns out, Rydel has a crush on her friend Ratliff, **(A/N: I had to add a little bit of Rydellington)** and Trish and Dez are doing 'good' as Trish puts it. Overall, we had a great time.

I woke up at 10:07, with Rydel and Trish still asleep. I decided it would be nice if I made breakfast. After I finished making pancakes, eggs, and bacon, Trish came downstairs, her hair a frizzy mess. "Wherreza foods?" Trish asked, groggily, as she sat on the table. "Good morning to you too, Trish. Where's Rydel?" "Ow em I supposhed ooh know?" she asked, with her mouth full. "Well, you were just upstairs, you should have seen him! And don't talk with your mouth full!" I scolded. I finished eating, and went upstairs to find Rydel.

She was fast asleep on the floor, and when I tried waking her, she just snored. I sighed. FIrst I had to deal with Trish, now _this_. A wicked grin appeared on my face, as I thought of an idea. I crept into the bathroom, and got some icy cold water. With a mischeivious smile still plastered on my face, I went back into my bedroom. _Splash!_ I was doubled over in laughter, as Rydel woke up, pissed. "Breakfast is ready," I told her between giggles, as I went back down to Trish. "What's so funny?" Trish asked as I got to the kitchen.

I told her what happened, and all she said was, "I didn't know you had it in ya." And from there we were both on the ground, laughing. Rydel came down in a new set of clothing, with visibly damp hair. "It was _not_ funny!" she pouted, but we continued in a new fit of giggles.

_*Time Skip to Monday morning*_

_Beep! Beep! Be-_

I stretched as I went to the bathroom. The warm water cascaded down my back as I took a shower. I finished fast, and got ready. I put on some dark grey jeans and Austin's jersey before I looked in the mirror and thought, _I'm sure he wouldn't mind._ I put on a sweatshirt, sunglasses, and my converse. My phone buzzed, and I got a text from Austin that said,

_To: Ally_

_From: Austin_

_Want a ride to school?_

Even though it wasn't too far, I sent him a quick reply telling him, sure.

I went downstairs to find a note from my dad.

_Hey sweetie, I'm at another convention for a while. Have fun! But not too much fun ~Dad_

After letting out a groan, a car horn blared. I grabbed a snack and headed out the door. Austin's sleek black Porsche was waiting in the driveway. I got in and was greeted with a 'good morning' and a peck on the cheek. Austin eyed me up and down, before commenting,"Why are you wearing a sweatshirt? It's, like, a hundred degrees outside!" Even though it was an exaggeration, it was still warm outside. "FIne I'll take it off," I said in defeat. Once I removed it, he said, "Nice shirt." "Oh, um, I kinda, um, forgot to, um, give it back," I stuttered, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Nah, you keep it. It looked better on you anyway." And with that, we were off to school.

"You playin' today?" Austin asked me, as we got to the court. "I was going to, but now my disguise is gone!" I whisper-yelled back. "Who said anything about a disguise?" he asked rhetorically, as he dragged me to his group of friends. "Who's this?" Trent asked Austin. "This is my girlfriend Ally," Austin replied, matter-of-factly. "Then why's she here?" Trent said, quite rudely. "Well she _has _been playing basketball with us this entire year... So I think she's allowed to be here." "What are you talking about?" "I'll show you! All against her, right now!" Austin exclaimed. "She'll get her a** kicked!" Dallas retorted, suddenly joining the conversation. At this point, I grabbed the ball from Trent, and threw the ball swiftly into the hoop, facing away from it. Everybody's jaws dropped, except for Austin, who was smirking. "So are we playing, or what?" I asked with a smug grin on my face.

At the end of the game, I won (of course). And all the guys gave me respect, and bonded with me. "She'll get her a** kicked!" I teased Dallas at the end of the game. All of us chuckled, and Austin and I walked into the school, surrounded by the basketball team, chatting along the way. People stared, and whispers filled the halls. My conversation with the guys was interupted by Trish and Rydel running up to me. "Oh. Em. Gee! When did this happen?" "Wow, news spreads fast," Austin commented. "What's '_this'_?" I asked them. "You know. _THIS!" _Trish exclaimed, motioning towards the group of guys surrounding me. "Well... It's a long story. It sta-" I was cut off by the bell. I moved past them, and called over my shoulder, "Tell you guys later!"

**Okay... so maybe this wasn't sooo long after all. But, I will update as often as possible. Hopefully every weekend. Tell me, which do you prefer, should I update on Saturday or Sunday? How do you think Trish and Rydel are going to react? How do you think the rest of the school is going to react? *Cue anouncer type voice* Find out next time on... No One Should Know! (That sounded odd in my head) Anyway... should I change the rating? There were many opportunities for cursing, but for the sake of the current rating, I sensored it... Until I update... Stay classy! - ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Wazzup! New chapter, as promised! :D I am still not sure how I'm gonna end up finishing off this story... I'm not sure how I got to thinkin' of that, but it's true. So, ideas are welcome, as always! Letting you know, as suggesteed by R5AAFan, the rating is now T. There will be VERY minimal swearing... I don't wanna go on too long, so here are the reviews!**

**R5AAFan - I think you should change the rating because even if you put * we all know what the word actually is. Seriously, I'm in love with this story! :D : **Ok, I'll change the rating, thanks for letting me know. And, thank you! XD Small comments like that make me LOVE updating.

**delenahart3 - Yay! Can you update on Saturady because it's sooner :D? And quick question: what grade are you in? (: : **BAM! I am updating on a Saturday, just for you (and others, but you know, who's counting?). And, I'd rather not say my exact grade, but I am in middle school/ junior high. If that helps.

**Yaiii - Yeah i was a cute chapter thats why i said awww i liked this one a lot is pretty cool my school starts on september 9 : **Oh, okay. You are soooo lucky! But, I guess my first week wasn't that bad...

**LoveShipper - You go girlie. Way to turn the boys' expectations of girls and sports around and embarrassing their machoness : **This is one of the reasons I thought of the idea for this fanfic. Guys at my school were just like them, and I wanted to write my interpretation of what shold happen. With that, I combined it with my love for A&A, and Boom! This fic was born. Ooops, I'm rambling again...

**Cynthia (Guest) - I want to read more! : **Thank you, and enjoy!

**Singer103 - I start school on September 3, also update soon! :) : **Have fun on your first day, because mine was a lot better than I thought it would be.

**writermeAL - haha. loved the girls night. didn't know Ally had that in her. ;) ohh... now the school finds out that they are dating and that Ally's the mysterious basketball player. I love girls beating guys at basketball. keeps their big heads down. : **Yea, Ally Dawson _is _a rebel. She also lied to her dad and said she did all her homework, when she really had to do her extra credit work. Rebel, right there. Read and find out how the rest of the school reacts... Girl power! Take that guys! (I do NOT mean to offend ANYONE by the way!)

**Rydelmarielynch2 - I LOVE it and I don't start school untill the 5th of September Yeah R.I.P Aalyiah so sorry if i spelled it wrong. -.- Reading stories while listening to Aalyiah. : **Thank you! And I'm not entirely sure how you spell Aalyiah either, so I will assume you are right...

**ItsYaGirlTerTer - Ally has came out of hiding and the rest of the guys get along with her as well? Great chapter. Update soon! : **Thanks!

**Tmnt 2012 rocks - school starts tomorrow for me too! good luck. :) oh and great chapter :D thanks for update! : **Did you have a good first day? I think you telling me 'good luck' really helped, so thanks. O.o You are very welcome, I do enjoy what I do.

**Guest (Guest) - update on saturday ASAP right and i think austin and ally should kiss more please i love romance so much and make austin do more romantic things like puttind his arm around allys shoulder while ally hold the hand thats over her shoulder or holding hands with ally head on austins shoulder or her arm around his waist something cute and can you tell me how to write a story here answer in the authors note please Your big fan Sam : **More small romantic gestures, got it. What do you mean by write a story. Cuz if you mean start one, first you need a thought, plot, or just basic idea of something you really want or are really passionate about. Or even something that has been going through your mind and you think it could make a good story. Etc. Then, build on to it, and soon enough, you post it! Hope it helped, Sam.

**agirlwhoneedssomeone8 - cool update asap : **Thanks!

**Chapter 14:**

_(Rydel's POV)_ **(A/N: That's not something you see often...)**

What happened!? First, Ally goes on a date with _the _Austin Moon, then next thing you know, rumors spread... Some of them are _really_ weird like her getting pregnant by him, but I know that won't happen. Right? I shake my head, and get to English, only to find Ratliff already in his seat next to mine. "Hey," I say half-heartedly. "Did you hear those rumors about Ally!" he exclaims, "I mean some of them are _very_ unrealistic, but others seem possible. What do you think happened?" Without giving me time to answer, he continued, "I'm not sure what to believe, I mean I guess we should just ask Ally later to find out what really happened. But what if-" he was cut off by the teacher's heels clicking into the classroom, just as the bell rang. _Saved by the bell,_ I thought. I mean, sure, I love Ratliff and all, but geez, he can talk to much. **(A/N: Oooh! What did Rydel just think? I do believe it was **_**love**_**! Sorry, that Rydelington moment just HAD to be there.) **

I probably looked like a zombie in all of my classes before lunch. Riker even asked if I was sick and needed to go home! But, lunch finally came. I entered the lunchroom, only to find Ally and Austin already there, sitting at the table with ALL the jocks. "Wow. When did they sit there?" I mutterered, but went over there anyway."Hey Ally," I said, unenthusiastically. "Oh hi Del! I'll tell you what happened when everybody else gets here!" she said with a bright smile on her face. As if on cue, Trish, my brothers, Dez, and Ratliff sat down in the empty seats on the table.

_(Ally's POV)_

"Ooh! You're all here! Okay, so as I was saying before, it started with this morning when Austin was picking me up for school...

_Flashback Time!_

_"You playin' today?" Austin asked me, as we got to the court. "I was going to, but now my disguise is gone!" I whisper-yelled back. "Who said anything about a disguise?" he asked rhetorically, as he dragged me to his group of friends. "Who's this?" Trent asked Austin. "This is my girlfriend Ally," Austin replied, matter-of-factly. "Then why's she here?" Trent said, quite rudely. "Well she has been playing basketball with us this entire year... So I think she's allowed to be here." "What are you talking about?" "I'll show you! All against her, right now!" Austin exclaimed. "She'll get her a** kicked!" Dallas retorted, suddenly joining the conversation. At this point, I grabbed the ball from Trent, and threw the ball swiftly into the hoop, facing away from it. Everybody's jaws dropped, except for Austin, who was smirking. "So are we playing, or what?" I asked with a smug grin on my face._

_The game started out like any other game we played. With me taking the first shot. And the second. And basically all of them._

_At the end of the game, I won (of course). And all the guys gave me respect, and bonded with me. "She'll get her a** kicked!" I teased Dallas at the end of the game._

...basically that's what happened." I ended off, cautiously. Through the entire story, the basketball team were groaning at how embarassing it was for them to be beaten by a girl, thich I find offensive. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Back the truck up! _You _were that basketball player the ENTIRE school was talking about, and you NEVER told me!" Trish raged. "Well, you said it yourself, '_I would totally tell everyone I knew and then they wouldn't have to be so invisible._'" I mimicked Trish. She just shrugged and picked at her food. After a long, awkward silence, Ratliff started tapping the table with his silverware, copying the sound of drums. We all knew the song.

"Aaahh! Aaah! Ahhh!" all of us started the Neon Trees song, Everybody Talks.

(**Bold - Austin, **_Itallics - Trish, _Underlined - Ally, None - Riker, any combo = those two people)

**Hey baby won't you look my way,**

**I can be your new addiction**

**Hey baby what you got to say,**

**all you're giving me is fiction**

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I find out that_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

"It started with a whisper

and that was when i kissed her

and then she made my lips hurt

I can hear the chit-chat

take me to your love shack

mama's always got a backtrack

When everybody talks babe" Riker belted out his part, dancing along with Rydel.

_"Hey honey you could be my drug_

_you could be my new prescription_

_Too much, can be an overdose_

_all this trash talk make me itching_

_Oh my, my shit_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks, too much_

**It started with a whisper**

**and that was when i kissed her**

**and then she made my lips hurt**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**take me to your love shack**

**mama's always got a backtrack**

**When everybody talks back**

_Never thought i'd live to see the day" _Trish sang flawlessly with Rydel and Rocky in the background.

"_**When everybody's words got in the way**_" everyone sang, as Ratliff tapped the instrumental, and people started cheering.

"_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_all you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you got to say_

**It started with a whisper**

**and that was when i kissed her**

**and then she made my lips hurt**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**take me to your love shack**

**mama's always got a backtrack**

**When everybody talks back**

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks,_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks,_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks, babe_

_**It started with a whisper**_

_**and that was when i kissed her**_

_**everybody talks**_

_**everybody talks, back" **_We all ended off as our audience roared. "Well that's one way to fix an awkward situation," I muttered, breathlessly. Ratliff started drumming along to a familiar tune as the crowd called for an encore. The rest of lunch was just us singing in front of the student body. Which gave me an exhillerating rush. The entire time, my eyes were closed, and I was lost in the music.

**Not too long of a chapter, but it was something, right? Did you guys see the Pass Me By music video? Fabulous! Riker kissed the girl like twice, according to Rydel... I kept forgetting ever since I first reached over 100 reviews, but THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! I love all your support! This is more of a filler chapter, but next chapter will DEFINITELY have the reaction of everybody at school. My bad, I kinda forgot I needed to write that, and everything that you just read poured out. I'll make it up to you somehow... and I have a feeling I know what it's gonna be... ;) Untill next time! Stay classy! - ;)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sup everybody! It's Saturday, so you know what that means! Update time! Just a thought, who is your favorite youtuber or youtubers? I don't wanna go on too long, so here are the reviews.**

**Yaiii - Well i don't think I'm that lucky thats nice that your good in school hope nothing bad happens and like always i love this chapter and i love that song :) : **You may not think so, but you are! Thanks, school has turned out a lot better. Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too, and ikr that song is awesome!

**R5Auslly - Update : **Ok

**Alexzandera (Guest) - I LOVE IT... but when every you have those song with like everyone singing like in this chapter "everybody talks" you say ally is the underline but i never see any underlines in the song :(... BUT other then that IM LOVING THE STORY PLEASE WRITE MORE WHEN YOU CAN : **Thanks! I am not sure why, but the underlining was not working when I posted it, sorry! So, just imagine Ally singing at whatever points you want!

**EnvyNV - I loved it! : **Thank you!

**writermeAL - I loved the chapter! and yes I loved the Pass Me By music video! and can't wait until the next chapter! :) : **Thank you, and the music video would have been hilarious if the mr bean dance was in it! Just saying, cuz at the moment it is still perfection! Wait no longer!

**LoveShipper - Wow people will think of rumors about anything : **So true!

**Singer103 - Everybody does Talk! LOL! Update soon! :) : **LOL!

**Tmnt 2012 rocks - cool! i think you should put more rydelington moments in it : **I was planning to, but not that many...

**agirlwhoneedssomeone8 - nice. update asap. :** Here's an update for you!

**Lilyfanficlover - I really love your story! But i realised that other reviewers have been telling you what to and not to add in the story, but they may have different opinions, so remember that you might not be able to incorperate (sorry, i dont know how its spelled :p) everybody's ideas in your story, but its okay because its your story, do what you want with it, as long as YOU like it :) stay true to yourself :p sorry as i said in my other reveiws, i am a babbler :p anyways, i absolutley love this story! XXX-lily : **Thank you, especially for the advice, and you're right! I should do what I want, but I still will take suggestions. From now on, if I don't want to listen to the suggestion, I won't!

**Cynthia (Guest) I want to read more! : **Then read this chapter!

**Chapter 15:**

_(Ally's POV)_

At the end of lunch, the crowd dispersed and my friends started to get up and leave. "Hey Ally, you comin'?" Rocky questioned, because I was still at the table. "Just a sec!" I called, and I grabbed my book, then left. None of my friends were outside of the cafeteria when I went out of the door, but someone was. Tilly Thompson **(A/N: I think that's how you spell her last name.)**. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Allyson Dawson. Do you really think you can take away _my_ Austin?" she screeched, "You're just a pathetic nobody who plays _basketball_, so basically, you're just one of the guys! I bet you can't even cheer half as good as me!" Tilly exclaimed, flipping her hair. I was about to respond, but she continued, "You couldn't make it on the squad, even if you tried!" she sneered, as someone placed their hand on my shoulder.

I whirled around to find Austin. "What's going on here?" he asked sternly. I turned around quickly, to find that Tilly was gone. "How did you knw I was here?" I countered, completely ignoring his question. "You're usually the first one in class, but the bell has almost rung and you weren't there, so I went looking for you," he said. "Oh, crap! I forgot! Let's go!" I exclaimed, scrambling down the halls, pulling Austin with me. I almost broke the door down as I came though, causing everybody to stop what they were doing and stare. I blushed, and took my seat near the back, next to Rydel. Mr. Marano just shook his head. "Where were you the bell almost rang!" Rydel whisper-yelled. "I was, um, busy..." I answered, unsure of what to call my experience.

The bell rang, meaning the beginning of class, but I was too busy thinking about what Tilly had told me about being 'one of the guys'. "ALLY!" I snapped out of my thoughts, as Ryland yelled my name. "It's the end of class, Ally!" Rydel exclaimed. "Nothing, just thinking," I said. We all stood up, and went our seperate ways, except for Rydel, who had the same class as me next. "Ally, spill. What's up?" "Whaaaat? I'm fine! Really!" I said, unconvincingly. "Come on Ally, I know you enough to know there's something wrong!" "Fine, I wasplanningontryingouttobeacheerleader," I said, mumbling the last part. "Huh?" "I _said_ I was gonna try to be a cheerleader!" "Oooh! Yay! We can try out together!" Rydel squealed. She furrowed her brow, and asked, "Wait, why do you want to try out?" "It's nothing," I assured her. "I know that's not it, but I'm not gonna push it right now. Just be ready after school to practice," she told me, as we got to our next class.

After school, I went to my locker and got all my stuff, then headed for the gym, to practice with Rydel. On my way, I passed by Dallas and Trent, "Oh hey Ally, you wanna play some basketball now, we were just heading out!" Dallas said. I frowned, and said, "Naw, It's okay. I'm hanging out with Rydel today anyway." I walked away, and got to the gym. I instantly found Rydel, with a massive grin on her face. "Hey Ally, let's practice!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Rydel started, and did a few flips and cartwheels, executing them perfectly. "So what'd you think?" "Awesome!" I squealed. "Your turn!" Rydel called, pushing me towards the middle of the room. I started with simple flips, since I was still rusty, but then got into more complex moves like a double twisting double layout **(A/N: Is this real? Cuz I googled hard gymnastics moves, and this was one of 'em)**. I soon got into it, and ignored my suroundings, like the sound of the door clicking shut. When I had finished, I was not expecting what I saw. Not only was Rydel in shock, but Tilly, the rest of the cheerleaders, and all of my friends were standing by the door, jaw-dropped. It was eerily quiet, until Tilly felt the need to break the silence. "Since when were you," Tilly started, waving her had near me in disgust, "able to do _that_!" She finished infuriated.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, as I looked at the ground. "Weeeellll... I _may_ not have told you I have been taking gymnastics for... 12 years now," I replied sheepishly. "Whoa! Back the truck up! You're telling me, that you have been taking gymnastics since you were _4_ and you wouldn't even tell your best friend!" Trish exclaimed, her volume rising. I didn't know what to say. I've been a bad friend.

_(Rydel's POV)_

After Ally's 'performance' I don't know what to say. She was amazing! Sometime through her routine, Tilly came busting through the doors with a smirk on her face, eyes closed, and her arm outstretched to face Ally. My friends and brothers, and the rest of the cheer squad stood there in as much shock as I was. A smug smile appeared on my face when I saw Tilly's reaction. One word. Priceless. Then there was Trish's meltdown. I decided to help, the already nervous, Ally out. "Well what if Ally was just scared how you would react!" I blurted out. "Everybody's gaze shifted from Ally, to me. "Think about it," I continued, "she also kept the fact that she played basketball too!" Trish's eyes softened, and turned back to Ally. "Ally, I'm sorry, I didn't think of it that way." "It's fine Trish, I should have told you anyyway." Kira, a bubbly cheerleader, chirped, "Well, on the bright side, you're on the squad!" "Wait!" Ally said, raising a haid in the air, "I am _not_ working with _her_," she continued, wrinkling her nose at Tilly. "No prob!" Cassidy, another cheerleader squealed, and faced Tilly, "I'm sorry to say, but you're off the squad," she told her, not sounding guilty of doing that at all.

"Ugh! I hate this school! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" Tilly screamed, storming out of the gym. "Oh, and one other thing," Ally added, "Rydel has to be on the squad." "Sure! The more the merrier!" Brooke said. At this point, Dallas was looking at Cassidy and said, "Well, you're all here now, why don't you practice?" "Great idea! We have to get changed first!" Cassidy responded, skipping to the girl's locker room. And, the rest of the team, and Trish, followed.

_(Ally's POV)_

Cassidy handed Rydel and I cheerleading outfits, and Trish shook her head, knowing that I did not really like that kind of clothing. But, I sucked it up, and got changed. "Oooh! Ally, you look fab!" Brooke chirped, as I twirled around. We all sauntered back out to the gym, with a slight sway of our hips. When we first got there, the guys were lazily sitting on the bleachers talking. The first one to notice us was Ratliff who shouted, "Dude, look!" nudging Austin on the shoulder. All of them directed their attention back to the girls, jaws dropped, and all of us wore matching smirks.

**Well. There you go! That is some of the people's reactions, the rest of the school, I'm still not sure of. Oh, well. Hopefully the next chapter I will know how they're gonna react. How did you like Ally's **_**other**_** secret talent? Hope you enjoyed! Until next time! Stay Classy! - ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello again! First off, who's excited for the new episode tomorrow? I know I am! The only bad thing is that yesterday, I went to the orthodontist and they pulled at the chains on two of my teeth, and it HURTS! But, I guess, all is good. Oh yea, and I kinda, maybe, got my iphone taken away... Bummer. But u know what really brightened my day? Coming on today to find that 16 eople reviewed my last chapter! Thank you guys sooo much! Enough with the sadness, onto the reviews!**

**delenahart3 - Well Laura Marano is flexible... ;) : **And you know that how? O.o

**Cynthia (Guest) - Make her basketball by herself and have austin ask her if she really wanted to do cheerleading because it doesnt seem like her and somehow have her play for the schools basketball team : **As much as I like the idea, something else will happen... And it comes with a backstory... All I'm gonna say for now.

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome - YES! : **Well you seem a bit excited...

**moustachecookie (Guest) - Please update soon!Thanks : **Saturday came soon enough, right?

**agirlwhoneedssomeone8 - awesome. update asap : **Thank you!

**EnvyNV - Lol! Oh girls...always have to tease them dont you? : **Basically. Yeah.

**ItsYaGirlTerTer - How did I like Allys other secret talent. I LOVED IT! She can play basketball AND does gymnastics. Love the story and the guys reaction at the end. Update soon! Wanna see what the girls are gonna do durin practice. : **I wanted her to have those talents cuz A) the guys at my school think all girls SUCK at basketball and B) I have always wanted to do gymnastics... Read to find out if there will be any more teasing involved... ;)

**Yaiii - Omg of course i was gonna love this chapter hello hahaha but i love ally's talents this is totally awesome : **Aww thanks! Ally is so talented.

**Guest (Guest) - I love your story, but... in the last chapter or so you said Trish found out about ally being the basketball player, yet you had her find out before when Dez figured it out and Austin announced it while they were playing. Anyway, just thought it was a little confusing. : **Okay. So, what I think you meant was at the end of, I think, chapter 13 Trish said something like "When did this happen" or something like that. If that was what you were referring to, then I can say that I was meaning Trish was surprised that she was with the basketball team (aka Populars). If this was not what you mean, then sorry, this was just a waste of you reading.

**writermeAL - all wore matching smirks, just like mines. haha. I loved Ally's second secret talent. that was a total surprise as i'm not that flexible. and that Mr. bean dance wouldn't been SO funny. :D : **ikr, lmao. I'm so glad Ally's second talent is getting so many positive reviews! I love the mr. bean dance... just perfect.

**Guest (Guest) - Eeeeeeeehhhh! Please update! : **Enjoy.

**Rydelmarielynch2 - Please update and my fave youtubers are Paint and, Pwediepie, : **Update. Complete. Omg, Paint is awesome, but I don't usually watch gamers, even though I play a lot of videogames, so I, like, never watch Pwediepie.

**R5AAFan - Please write Austin's reaction in the next chapter!Amazing as always Please update soon! :) : **Austin's reaction, coming right up! Thank you! Is now soon enough?

**Singer103 - Update soon! :) : **Done.

**LoveShipper - Teheh what else is Ally hiding? : **Wait and see...

**Tmnt 2012 rocks - cool! update soon! :) : **Saturday, as promised.

**Chapter 16:**

_(Austin's POV)_ (Right after watching Ally's routine)

Wow. Just wow. Ally is good at everything. From shooting hoops, to singing, and now _this!_ And she's all mine... I am snapped out of my fantasy to see Trish blowing up on Ally. "Whoa! Back the truck up! You're telling me, that you have been taking gymnastics since you were _4_ and you wouldn't even tell your best friend!" Trish exclaimed. Since she was four, Damn! **(A/N: Imagine Ross' cute way of saying damn in pass me by right there.) **As much as I wanted to help Ally, my mouth stayed clamped shut. Luckily Rydel saved Ally, "Well what if Ally was just scared how you would react!" she blurted out. Everybody's gaze shifted from Ally, to her. "Think about it," Rydel continued, "she also kept the fact that she played basketball too!" Trish's fiery red eyes, changed back to her dark brown ones at the realization.

Once the entire cheerleading squad, and Trish, went to the girl's locker room after Tilly stormed out, all of the rest of us lounged on the bleachers, talking about anything and everything. "Ally is awesome at gymnastics!" Riker started. "Dude, you should see her on the court, she can beat anyone!" Dallas exclaimed. This is when Dez decided to butt in, "But Dallas, I didn't think you would notice Ally by the way you were looking at Cassidy." "Oooh!" everyone chorused,while Dallas looked down, blushing. "How about you and Trish, huh?" Dallas quickly recovered. A goofy grin rose onto Dez's already gleeful face. We then went around talking about the girls we liked, I sat there intently listening, because they all knew I had Ally. "Seriously, man, Rydel is awesome! Have you heard her sing!" Ratliff exclaimed. "Aparently you haven't taken a look at Kira!" Trent said. "Dude, Brooke's the girl for me!" Elliot babbled, as we heard the girls' chattering coming closer. "Shhh!" I hissed, and we pretended to be talking about llamas. Don't ask, Dez brought it up.

The door clicked shut, but I didn't care. Aparently, llamas and alpacas are completely different things. Or, at least, that's what Dez is saying. "Dude! Look!" Ratliff yelled, and I whirled my head around to find Ally in a yellow **(A/N: I'm pretty sure they're yellow in the show too, but if I'm wrong, they're yellow now.)** cheerleading uniform. My eyes traveled up and down her body. "Um Austin, eyes up here," Ally said, pointing to her face. I could feel a faint red tint appear on my cheeks as Ally and the cheerleading squad began to practice. Ally's hips swayed the slightest bit as she walked to the center of the gym, not that I minded.

_(Rocky's POV)_

Man, these guys are pointless. I turned over to RIker, who was shaking his head at the other drooling guys. I nudged his arm, and we looked at eachother knowingly. We nodded simultaneously, and I snatched Dez's camera. I turned it on, and started to record the guy's reactions. Riker and I snickered, because we were the only ones oogling over the girls. Although, having a cheerleader wouldn't be so bad... My eyes locked on one of the girls, and I think she saw me because she smiled. I gave a crooked grin back, and turned to RIker, who was busy looking at some other chick. **(A/N: Realize how I didn't put names for those girls. ;) Give me names for the girls you want Riker and Rocky to be drooling over. Please specify who you want to be with who. Two lucky people will have their names chosen to be those people! Write a review now!) **I kept recording the guy's reactions, because, man, they were priceless. It's like some people in the movie theater who are overly excited in a suspenseful part, where they are almost _falling_ off the seat.

_(Rydel's POV)_

It was hard to control my laughter, because Austin is over there, with a puddle of drool on his lap, and Ally is focusing over here like nothing is happening. The other guys are doing that to other girls who are trying to practice a one handed cartwheel into a front flip. I think I might have seen Ratliff looking at me, but I don't want to get my hopes up. By the end of practice, you would have thought the guy's mouths would be dry. But, saliva came dripping out like a faucet. I looked at Rocky who was smiling to himself, looking through Dez's camera. I smiled, and followed the girls to change.

"Ally, Ally, Ally. Did you seriously not see Austin staring at you though the entire practice?!" Trish exclaimed over-dramatically. "Nope, sorry Trish. I was too busy teaching the girls the new routine," she replied, carelessly. "Whatever, just check out the footage on Dez's camera. You'll see," I told them. Ally scrambled to gather her things as she said, "Mhmmm. Sure. I just need to hurry up so I can play a game with the guys before heading home. You can watch!" With that, she was out of the locker room.

_(Ally's POV)_

When I got outside, I saw the guys already practicing. "Hey." I told everyone, and gave Austin a peck on the lips. We were in the middle of a game, when the rest of the girls came out. Of course, Trish took a seat next to Dez, and the rest of the girls sat where ever. I won, yet again. Before I was about to leave, a suggestion caught my interest. "Hey Ally! Why don't you join the team. I bet the coach wouldn't mind an extra player!" I thought for a moment before responding, "Sure." After that, I took hold of Austin's hand, and headed for his car.

**How'd you like the chapter? Don't worry, I will finish this story before I even start to write another one, but I was thinking, is this idea already taken? If it is, I'm sorry, I won't use it. If it isn't, then don't use it: Ally's twin sister always gets everything. The guys, the popularity, and basically everything else. But with one small mistake, will Ally change everything? **

**Do you guys like that idea? If you dont, tell me that too. I just want to get ahead and know what kind of story I'm gonna do after this one. But, I'm not sure when this story is gonna end, or even how it is, but I will enjoy writing it for as long as possible. Until next week! Stay classy! - ;)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Well hello guys! It has been a couple hours but I have already gotten 10 reviews or so (last I checked) so I decided to update again! BTW, follow me on twitter or instagram InTheShadows220 (If you want)! Review time!**

**ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock - I love this story so much! And can u please put me with Riker? My name is Yasmin : **Thank you! Sorry, I'm using someone else cuz more people wanted that, but I will put your name in my story somehow! Just like the rest of the names I won't use. ;)

**ImGonnaCallYouFern - I think Rikers girl should be called Rachel. I just really think Rachel and Riker sound good together and I also think you should do the name Niamh for Rocky. It's pronounced Neave but it's the Irish spelling. I think Niamh and Rocky sound good too :) I love this story :D please update soon :) : **Like I said to the review above, I will be using something else, sorry :(... if you still want, I can use those characters as a minor kinda thing. You will understand what I mean if you read on...

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome - I LOVE THIS STORY! AND I WAS THINKIng that you know, they all go on a like (enter number of couples here) date so that it will be awesome, and then it's like awesome and the girls have a 'Girl's Night Out' and the boys have a 'Boys Night Out' and the boys crash the girl's slumber party. STAY AWESOME! : **Thank you! That sounds like a good idea... I will keep that in mind. btw, I'm fairly sure there are 8 or so couples. That I will my friend, that I will.

**delenahart3 - In an interview the Austin and Ally cast all revealed a secret talent. Laura Marano said she was flexible...Haha I bet I sounded like a total creeper when you read my last review XD : **Am I the only one who didn't watch this?! Because people kept saying 'Laura _is _flexible' and I'm just like wtf doees that mean! So yea, you and all those other people sounded like creepers... but now I know.

**love million - choose rose for Riker she has a mix of brown and blonde hair and green eyes! by the way I love this so much you hav the story I wait everyday to update! : **I like the sound of that character a lot... I won't be using rose for that main purpose of being with riker, but I'll work something out. Jeez. I just read that back, and it sounded weird. But you'll get what I mean if you read on.

**ItsYaGirlTerTer - Hehehehehehe...the boys are crushing... : ** Boys will be boys...

**Yaiii - Ohhh rocky with maia mitchell and riker with vanessa laura sister laura said she was flexible i wish i was like ally : **Aparently, you and someone else wanted this pairing, so I was like eh what the heck, why not. So this is gonna be who they will end up with... Unless I change my mind... Yea, I just found out there was an interview about it. That makes two of us.

**Cynthia (Guest) - Yes I liked how you made her want to join the team! : **Wasn't it you who suggested it? But you know, anything for a frequent reviewer!

**EnvyNV - Maia for Rocky, and Vanessa for Riker! Team Rinessa and Rociaia! Lol, oh Austin...when will u learn... : **I've heard of Rinessa, but Rociaia is a new one... Trust me, Austin will never learn...

**LoveShipper - Really classy gentlemen, drooling over girls when there is a game present :) I don't particularly like the idea of a twin but it is your story : **Guys... (shakes head knowingly) I appreciate the honesty, I will think about if i still want to do that idea when I get there.

**Guest (Guest) - Wow! I love your story and you are the second author who I have found that actually answers guests! : **Thank you! Who's the first? And to me, I find not answering to people without accounts is like not answering to a certain race. So, yea, just a personal kinda thing...

**Chapter 17!**

_(Dalla's POV)_

"Dude! Ally's gonna be a sick addition to the team! And with you girls cheering us on, we'll be unstoppable!" Trent exclaimed to the rest of us, as Austin and Ally left. "But wait! How will Ally play on the team if she's cheering?" Dez asked, bringing up a valid point. "Trust me. She'll think of something," Trish said reassuringly. We shrugged, and started going our seperate ways. I mentally scolded myself as Cassidy was about to leave, alone. "Um. Hey Cass. Want me to take you home?" "If you don't mind, sure!" she responded gleefully. I took her hand and we started heading to her house. When we reached the first intersection, I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing I had no idea where I was supposed to be going. Cassidy seemed to notice my problem, and dragged me along to who-knows-where.

_(Riker's POV)_

At first I was amused at how silly the guys were being because we were watching cheerleaders. Then it hit me, we were watching cheerleaders! I started to loook around at each of the girls, avoiding the ones where one of the guys have already called 'dibs' on. I saw some really gorgeous girls, and I thought 'how could I have been so stupid! They are _cheerleaders!_ You can't not stare at cheerleaders!'

After the girls came outside, since Rocky and I weren't playing, we chatted it up with the girls. All but Trish, who was having a seperate conversation with Dez. I knew some of the girl's names already, like Cassidy and Kira, but I found out new ones too. There was Rose, Yasmin, Rachel Naimh, Maia, and Vanessa. **(A/N: See! I told you I would add those names! But wait there's more!) **Although, I have taken a particular liking to Yasmin, Rachel, Rose, and Vanessa. Yeah, no offense to them but, Naimh and Maia, just aren't my type. **(A/N: I had no idea how to phrase that, because I got more requests for a Riker pairing than Rocky, so it makes Riker sound... weird i guess?) **

**Okay, I'm sorry it's really short, but I'm currently lmao, cuz Riker sounds rather mean/exclusive. So next week I promise I will make it as long as normal, I just gotta figure out a way to make this sound right... ish. Until then review, favorite, follow, and follow me on twitter and or instagram InTheShadows220 ! Yea, I'm desperate. I just lost a follower on twitter. 1 out of four, so now I'm down to 3... I know. Bummer. So yea... Until next time! Stay classy! - ;)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Wazzzup guys? How's your weekend? Okay, so you know how I origionally was gonna make it riker and vanessa and rocky and maia? Well the past week changed my opinion and I'm going with my gut, it may stay the same, it might not. I hope you guys are okay with it! Basically, stay tuned on the pairings. btw, the pairings **_**were **_**suggested by people, and I just liked them, so that's what I'm using instead! On a different note, did you hear LOUDER? Beautiful! I'm listening to Forget about you now! Trust me, I will use at least one of their new songs in my fic. Here's the replies!**

**Yaiii - Yeahh rocaia was new to me too but its just so cute and ranessa could be a cute couple and you sound really awesome btw i havent told you that : **I do admit they are cute... Thank you!

**Lilyfanficlover - Hey your story is awesome! And dont worry, as long as you stay true to yourself, you will always get followers. i have had twitter for about 6 months now, and i only have 15 followers, just because i dont take the deal "you follow me, i follow you" thing, i would rather 15 followers follow me that actually like my posts, rather than 150 followers who follow me because i followed them back :D : **Thank you! I am really not fond of the "you follow me, i follow you" thing either. You are totally right! I'm happy I have followers, so that's enough!

**writermeAL - well that's another chapter... keep going! and I love the switching POVs between each character. lets me see into their minds! :0 .. update when you can! :) : **Yup, I will keep going for as long as possible! Yeah, I like when that happens in other stories, so I thought, why not do it in mine!

**ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock - Okay! That's fine! :D still love the story and I will follow u if I can but twitter has blocked me from following too many ppl but follow me if u wanna I am r5rocksfan1 on twitter and r5rocksfan123 on Instagram : **Thank you! but you don't need to follow me... I have come to my senses... :)

**agirlwhoneedssomeone8 - cool, just update asap : **Soon enough?

**Singer103 - Great chapters! Riker should be with Vanessa and Rocky should be with Maia (just a suggestion)! Anyway, update soon! :) : **Thank you, but as I said above, I will not end up using those pairings, sorry!

**Cynthia (Guest) - I want to read more! : **I'm not gonna stop you from doin what you want! ;)

**Chapter 18:**

_(Rocky's POV) __- Next day!_

My brothers, Rydel, Ratliff, and I walked to school rather early, but we found the basketball team and the cheerleaders already there. Once Rydel saw them, she grabbed Ratlff's hand, and dragged him over there. I'm not too sure, but I think I saw a faint tint of pink on his face. When I reached the crowd, my eyes landed on a stunning girl with wavy brunette hair, and blue eyes. Although, she was turned so she was talking to Cassidy, and I basically only got a side view. They both turned after a while, and I saw that the girl also had a grey eye. Awesome!

_(Riker's POV)_

Today, I need to narrow down my options. Yasmin, Rachel, Rose and Vanessa were doing tricks in the grass by the basketball court, so I decided to watch. I stared, unblinking as they executed perfect flips. Some time throough the routine, a pair of green eyes really captivated me, and I knew she was the one I was going after. **(A/N: Who's it gonna be?)**

_(Austin's POV)_

The guys were kinda off today. In the middle of the game, I would sometimes catch some of them staring at one of the girls. I feel like they are all paired off... But it doesn't concern me because I have my Ally. The bell sounded, and all of us filed into the school. I slung my arm around Ally's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You wanna go somewhere after school or something?" I could have sworn she shivered before saying, "Sure," and strutting down the hallway with the rest of the girls. Her and the other girls stayed a fair distance in front of us guys, but I couldn't help thinking,

_this girl's gonna be the death of me..._

_(Rydel's POV)_

"Guess what!" I exclaimed giddily to Ally. "What?" "Ratliff asked me to hangg after school!" "Oh, that's great, you guys should come with me and Austin!" "Wait, what about me and Dez!" Trish butted in. "I wanna come! I'll bring Dallas!" Cassidy added. It went like that, until almost all the cheerleaders invited themselves into our not-so-double-date. Some of the other cheerleaders said they prefered to go out with their boyfriends without the rest of us. Now that I think about it, we are a lot of people... Good call on their part to want to go somewhere seperateley.

_*Time skip to after school!*_

_(Ally's POV)_

I waited in front of the school with the rest of the girls, who are aparently coming with us. The basketball team came out with Ratliff, Riker, and Rocky, and joined us. Well, a specific girl. I looked at how everyone was paired off perfectly, but didn't notice Austin coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my forehead. "Hey Alls!" he said cheerily. "So, where are we going?" "I dunno, I was planning to go to the Melody Diner, but I'm not sure they can accomodate to our... company," he said, gesturing to the amount of people we had. "True, I guess we could just chill at yours if you're fine with it," I told him.

Everyone went their seperate ways when we told them the plan to meet up at Austin's house. We got there first, and I sat on the big couch in the basement with Austin. _Ding Dong! _"It's open!" Austin yelled. "Hey, where are you guys?" Dez called back. "Down here!" I heard loud thumping noises and an impatient Trish whining at Dez. When I saw them at the bottom of the steps, Trish scurried over to me and whispered in my ear, "After this we're going to yours for a girls night. The rest of the girls are cool with it." "Okay," I replied in a hushed voice. With that, everyone else arrived.

"Hahahaha!" I roared going into a fit of giggles. We were all in a circle, talking, and having so much fun. Austin just told me a really funny joke, that no one else seems to be laughing at. It went a little like this, what did the banana give to the monkey? A banana! Get it! Hilarious, 'cuz monkeys eat bananas! At this point, I was laying on the floor, curled up in a ball, laughing my head off. Once I finished laughing, my sides were hurting. Oh well. I leaned on Austin's shoulder and enjoyed the rest of the night.

It was around 10 pm when I decided to call it a night. The girls agreed, and we said goodbye. I kissed Austin goodbye, and rode in Trish's car to my house. We had a lot to talk about.

**Okay, so it may not be as good as other chapters or as long, but I just wanted to post it today. Yesterday, fanfic went all wonky on me, so that was weird. Anyway, what's your fav song from LOUDER? Over the years I have been an R5er, I've been getting more and more obessed. But that's not a bad thing... Until next time!**** Stay classy!** **Get LOUDER! - ;D WHOOO!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay... Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was super busy with some stuff... So yea... If you haven't already, you should totally look up 'Hairspray Jump Convention Hollywood 2009' and watch the first video. Anyway... enjoy the chapter!**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome - LOVE IT!1 And don't tell anybody, but i stalk R5. :D : **Thank you! Omg, don't tell anybody, but I do too...

**Tmnt 2012 rocks - Cool chapter! Can't wait for an update! :D : **Thanks! ANd wait no further, a new chapter has arrived...

**EnvyNV - FORGET ABOUT YOU! I CANT STOP SINGING ALONG! ROCAIA AND RINESSA! : **Oh. My. God. I love that song too! I sing and dance along, but I sing like Dez in the end of Partners and Parachutes (with the broken piano), and I dance like Ally...

**R5AAFan - My favorite LOUDER song is Forget About You, but my favorite R5 songs stays Want You Bad. It's just too AWESOME! :D : **That song... I kinda feel like that song and the rest of the album (and R5 songs in general) have filled a void deep inside of me... Want you bad is one of THE BEST songs ever!

**love million - love the chap i'm not someone who review a lot but this story deserves it totally! and I've read the shout outs on the other page and you say it will be rinessa but vanessa hes brown eyes not green? but anyways thank you or updating! : **Thanks! And to clear this up, I origionally said it would be Rinessa and Rociaia because there were a lot of people who wanted those pairings. Then I realized I may (or may not, there still may be a chance of it being those pairings...) want a different pairing... So stay tuned ;). And you are very welcome!

**writermeAL - loved the chapter... update when you can! and my favorite songs would be Forget About You and If I Can't Be With You! I love those songs! true its never a bad thing to be a BIG fan! : **Thank you and enjoy the chapter! Every one seems to LOVE forget about you myself included! If I can't be with you is another one of my favs! Being a big fan of anything is NEVER bad. I always have to tell that to my friends. THey think I may have an 'obsession'. Pffft. No. I am just a person who is interested in doing research about people I enjoy... Totally NOT an obsession...

**ItsYaGirlTerTer - Secret sleepover...thats what I like 2 call it! : **OMG. Totally the perfect name for it. ;)

**Singer103 - It's okay, anyway great chapter! Update soon! :) : **Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!

**agirlwhoneedssomeone8 - update asap : **Enjoy the chapter!

**Lilyfanficlover - I CAN NEVER CHOOSE MY FAVOURITE SONG FROM LOUDER...ITS TOO HARD! Whats your favourite song? Oh and btw this story is awesome! : **EXACTLY! IT'S TOO HARD TO CHOOSE JUST ONE! I have so many favorites... aka all of them... Thank you so much!

**(A/N: Geez... That took forever to write the reviews cuz I kept getting side tracked...)**

**Chapter 19:**

_(Ally's POV)_

All of us girls are heading over to my house, but I couldn't help but wonder what the guys are doing...

_(Austin's POV)_

"Guys, don't you find it weird that the girls all left at the same time?" I asked them. "Dude. They're girls. Girls are weird." Ratliff said simply.

_(Rydel's POV)_

When we all made it to Ally's house, we climb up the stairs and pile into her room. Since there was a lot of us, we were sitting basically where ever. Ally was on the bed, Trish was on the floor near her, Cassidy sat on the chair by Ally's desk, I sat on a bean bag, and well, you get the point. "Soooo... I see you guys are practically paired off with one of the guys..." Ally points out, wiggling her eyebrows. "Well kind of, but nothing's official," Trish told her. "What are we gonna do now?" Kira asked. " "I know!" Cassidy exclaimed, "Truth or Dare!" "Cool, I'm in!" I told them.

"Okay, so Trish, Truth or Dare?" I asked her. "Ummm... Dare!" she said, as I thought of a good dare. "I got it!" I yelled as I neared Trish. "Tell everybody to close their eyes, and you have to scare them!" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and told everybody to close their eyes. I watched as Trish turned off the lights. I assumed they could open their eyes so I announced, "You can open your eyes now!" When they did, they sounded confused. Carefully, I walked over to the light switch and turned back on the lights. Trish wasn't there. "Where's-" Vanessa got cut off by all of them screaming, when Trish jumped out of the closet with a creepy halloween mask. **(A/N: Which reminds me, if you are dressing up for halloween, what are you gonna be?)**

I was doubled over in laughter,, while the rest of them were trying to calm themselves down. "Okay, so, Ally, Truth or Dare?" Trish asked.

"Umm... well-"

"Dare it is!"

"But wait! I didn't even-"

"Oh well!" Trish told her. "Ally? Do you have any snacks?" she added.

"Oh, sure, I'll go get some." Ally said, and exited her room.

"Okay, so I have the perfect dare for ally! She's gonna go back to Austin's house, and scare the guys! But we're gonna help, of course." Trish explained quickly, and we all nodded. She finished just as Ally got back.

_(Ally's POV)_

When I got back with chips and some sodas, Trish had that face. The face that I know too well. The face that means she's up to something. This can't end well.

"I dare you to go to Austin's house and scare the guys!"

There you go. It was coming.

"But I don't even know how!" I whined.

"Don't worry, I know what you're gonna do! You just have to do it."

That's when Tris started to explain the plan.

_(Trish's POV)_

Everything is ready. We are all prepped, and we are on the way to Austin's house. We parked farther away from his house so he wouldn't be able to tell we were here. This is gonna be hilarious.

_(Ratliff's POV)_

Plink! Plink! Plink! We were all in Austin's room, and I started to hear a weird noise. Plink! There it goes again! "What's that sound?" I ask them. Plink! Trent goes to the window, but doesn't say anything. The rest of us scramble to the window, and see a dark figure standing outside. It was to dark to make out much, just a dark, shadowy figure. That's where I kinda freaked out.I let out a whimper, when we heard a knock on the door. Dez, being Dez, opened up the door to Austin's room. "Can I help you?" Dez asked with his eyes closed, completely oblivious to the fact there were three more figures at the end of the hall outside of the door.

"Dez." I said, but it came out almost inaudibly. "Huh?" He asked, with his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes and saw the three things at the end of the hall. He walked out, closing the door behind him, like nothing was wrong. I looked around to see the worried expression on everyone's faces that mirrored my own.

Two minutes had gone by, and I heard Dez's childish shriek. Austin, being Dez's best friend, rushed to the door and opened it. Nothing. Nothing was there. Austin noticed this, and started checking other rooms. By then, we followed him. Empty. Every room had no sign of any weird activity. We ventured downstairs, only to be met with another shadowy figure in the living room. We all let out screams of terror. Manly screams of terror, of course. I mean, it's not like we sounded like teenage girls. Pshhh... No...

_(Austin's POV)_

Everyone scattered, and fled the living room. In the kitchen, there were two more of those spooky looking things. I let out a silent scream, like one I do when I see a spider. All of us ended up running down the stairs. We went to the movie room, and huddled into a corner. I have no idea why we did that though, it was a rather stupid idea. Suddenly, there were thuds, and the dark figures filed into the room. We all screamed, and they came closer. "Boo!" They all yelled simultaneously. I just about jumped out of my pants.

Then there was laughter. Lots of laugher. I was confused, and I could see that the rest of the guys were too. Dez appeared, laughing. Once he calmed down he said, "Nice job girls."

"We are _not _girls Dez!" Dallas yelled, annoyed.

"I wasn't talking to you! But now that you mention it, nice job to you girls too!"

By then, I was beyond confused, but then the dark figures revealed themselves... As the girls. They were all laughing so hard. I was pissed. WHy would they do that! "Why did you guys do that! Not cool, man! And Dez, you were in on it!" Riker boomed.

"Not really... Well, not at first." Dez started to explain.

"It was a dare I gave Ally! She had to scare you guys, and it worked!" Trish said, triumphantly.

"We all dressed up and came here to freak you out!" Kira continued.

"When I went out there, they explained it all to me, and they told me to scream to freak you out more!" Dez said happily.

"You guys totally fell for it! And we got it all on tape!" Ally finished, holding up Dez's camera."Great, now there aretwo embarrassing videos of us on there," I heard Riker mutter.

The one thing still on my mind, is how to get revenge...

**Soo... This turned out differently than I thought. But I still like it. It ended up kind of halloweeny, and there is still the guy's revenge... ;). So look out for that. Did you like it? Sorry again for the late update! Until next time! Stay classy! Love Auslly! Listen to R5! - ;)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello guys! It's Saturday, and you know what that means! Update time!f i get up to 205 reviews (total) today, I will update tomorrow morning (or maybe even later today ;) )! Honestly, I have no idea where this story is going, but it's fun to write, so I will keep going for as long as possible. Like last chapter, I really had no idea it was gonna end like that... but oh well... I'll work with that... ;) Enjoy!**

**EnvyNV - *shakes head* Evil girls...ANYWAYS, Im gonna dress up as Austin Moon! Lol, Im a girl so...Im gonna have blond ends, a leather jacket, and high tops. And BAM! Austin Moon! : **OMG! I was gonna do an Austin Moon costume, but then my mom was all like, 'who's austin moon' then I got the idea of being r5 with my brothers and _they _were all like, 'who's r5' so now im stuck being a pirate... :( But your costume sounds AWESOME!

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome - PLEASE UPDATE! I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY! : **Aye aye captain!

**Lilyfanficlover - I STILL LOVE THIS STORY! I cant wait to find out what the boys are going to do to get back at the girls! Oh btw, i will probably dress up like a dark angel/goth Or something, i thought i would try something new since i always dress up as a witch or a fairy :P so what are you going to wear for halloween? Oh, and PS: i know it takes a long time to answer these reveiws, so i dont mind if you dont answer mine at the beginning of your next chapter, i thought i would save you a bit of time, it makes me happy enough just to know that you have read this, so you dont need to respond, scince you already do with everyone else too! :) : **Thank you! I know, so am I... (don't worry, I'll think of something by the end of the chapter) Sounds cool! I'm always something extremely different last year... Imma pirate this year btw. But, no. I would never not answer anyones reviews... I feel like that is unfair. So yea, I did yours too!

**ImGonnaCallYouFern - Thanks for putting my name in the previous chapter even if you didn't know that it was my name :) im being Abby Sciuto from this crime show called NCIS :) i love your story :) and I've been listening to R5 ll week. I absolutely love louder:) : **You're welcome, I guess? That sounds cool! Thank you! ikr, I have too! And I've sang it _a lot_ at school. Now other people are singing too... So basically, there are 200+ new r5ers. LOUDER seems to be what I listen to when I'm typing this...

**ItsYaGirlTerTer - Best prank ever. Lmao : **I really wasn't expecting there to be a prank, it just... happened, so I'm glad you liked it!

**Sallyj - I'm going to be a vampire, mostly because I just think they're really cool. But, like, Marceline vampire from Adventure Time, not Edward Cullen vampire from Twilight, if you get what I mean. No offense, I'm just not into Twilight and sparkling and stuff. Great chapter! Update soon please! (that was long sorry) : **I know, they're cool! but yea, no offense to other people, but I totally agree! Twilight never really interested me... Thank you! (No prob, I like to hear what you guys say)

**writermeAL - haha. I love Halloween especially with the ghouls and ghosts... but that was hilarious! and now revenge... haha. I love it! : **I know, right! I love scary things on halloween! Thank you!

**R5AAFan - Dun dun dun... :P : **hahaha cue dramatic music and closeup on Austin!

**agirlwhoneedssomeone8 - LMFAO update asap :** Enjoy!

**AlexisBlaise - This was sooo funny! I cant wait for the revenge! : **I'm glad you enjoyed, so wait no further!

**Singer103 - Lol! Update soon! :) : **Soon enough?

**Guest (Guest) - Get revenge please its too good too hularious pleassseeee : **Okay, and I'm glad you enjoyed!

**Tmnt 2012 rocks - thanks 4 the update! i love your story! update soon! ) : **Thanks for the review! Thank you, and enjoy!

**Chapter 20** (I'm pretty sure, right?)

_(Austin's POV)_

The girls eventually left after their laughter died down... well, not really 'died down', more like saving their laughter to play back the video at Ally's house. And yea, they _did_ take Dez's camera. What I still don't understand is what Riker meant by there being _two_ embarassing videos on there. Everyone started chipping in ideas for revenge. "I know! We could just put a snake in their room and see what happens!" Rocky suggested, excitedly. "_OR!_ How bout, I don't know, NOT! I mean where are we even gonna get one!" Elliot argued. "Ooh! We could take their makeup or something! Girls can't live without makeup!" Dez addded into the converation. "Um, Dez. I'm pretty sure they can live without makeup. They could buy more." Riker told him. And the random ideas went around the room, like using fake blood.

After a while of thinking, I thought of a plan that I'm pretty sure could get them back... good. I got the guys' attention, and started to explain.

_(Ally's POV)_

"Man, Trish! If I had known that pranking was that much fun, I would have done that before!" I exclaimed when we got back to my house. "Um, no you wouldn't," Trish told me matter-of-factly. "Okay, so maybe I wouldn't. But that was still super fun!" Suddenly, Rydel started cracking up. "Oh, my, GOD! Guys, you have GOT to see this! It's hilarious!" she yelled, before laughing again. We all looked at the cam-corder, and saw what clip was playing. Laughter filled my house as we all saw a video of the guys drooling over us at practice. We went up to my room and Rose asked if we could put it up on my (flat screen) tv. It took a while to figure out how, but it was worth it. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

_Rinnng! Riiiinnnnggg! Riiiiii-_

My phone rang. I quickly regained composure as I put it on speaker. "Helloooo?"

"Ally! Come qu-" The call ended, and I was worried. It sounded urgent. But, I still had doubts. I mean, this could be their sick version of revenge. SIlence came over us, until Cassidy felt the need to break it. "Is this serious, or are they kidding?" "I dunno. I think I know a way for it to work either way!" I said, "If it's real, then we just help them, but if it isn't... we can prank 'em again!" "I don't know what happened to Ally, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to just enjoy it while it lasts," Trish said, impressed. A smile glowed on my face as I told them my plan.

_(Rydel's POV)_

Hopefully this isn't real. I would hate for Rat- I mean the guys to be in trouble. We headed to Austin's house for the _third _time tonight, and started setting up for if it was fake. We burst though the front door, making it as obvious as possible. "Ratl- Guys! Where are you?" I shouted, hoping no one caught on to my slip. Sadly, all the girls probably did, by the looks of their stares.

We heard a noise in the basement, so we followed it. In the movie room, a scary movie was on, but there was no sign of the guys. We decided to sit and watch the movie for a little bit, because it was just getting to the good part. We were all very into the movie, except for Ally, who seemed to be falling asleep. It just got to the part with the clown and the chainsaw, and it sounded so realistic, it was almost like it was right there. The sounds got louder andlouder until it seemed inched away from me. Geez, Austin must be loaded to afford this. I turned to wake up Ally, when I felt something rest on my arm. It wasn't Ally.

I looked to the side to see a person in clown clothes and mask. Basically, a clown. But that's not all, he was complete with a chain saw! I let out a peircing scream, just as the female in the movie did. The chainsaw roared, and I tapped the shoulder of Cassidy. Or... more like, who I _thought_ was Cassidy. I turned to see another clown in the faint lighting of the movie room. My eyes scanned the room to see many clowns around all the girls but Ally, who was out like a light. I mentally shook my head. I made my way around the clowns, to the light switch. I turned it on, and my eyes adjusted to the light. The movie stopped playing, and the clowns laughed, as they removed their masks. I crossed my arms when I saw it was the guys. I should have known! **(A/N: I was gonna end it here... but oh well...)**

They were too busy laughing to see we had already woken up Ally, and left the room. Our plan was in action. It wasn't very good, but Ally thought of it. Pretty much, she's not as skilled at pranking than Trish.

We got what we needed, and said our goodbyes to the guys. What they didn't know was that all of our purses were full.

_(Dez's POV)_

We finished laughing, and went upstairs. Austin was first in his room. "Austin! What happened? It looks like you saw a -" I looked to where he was pointing as he silently screamed, "SPIDER!" I yelled, and grabbed his cherry red guitar. "Dez! What are you doing! NO! No! NOO!" Austin screamed as I hit the spider. Austin ran to the bathroom, only to scream again. The rest of us guys ran to the bathroom too. "It's gone! It's all gone!" Austin said, pointing to the shelf by the sink. "Big deal, that's just where you put your gel and guy makeup, right?" I told him, not seeing the problem. "Oh, your suspenders are gone too." Austin said. Oh, this just got serious. Nobody, and I mean _NOBODY _takes my oter guys lost things too, and we frantically looked around.

I opened the closet, only to find an average sized snake inside. I let out a high pitched scream, and ran. Out of Austin's room and his house. Straight to mine. Man, this has been a long night.

**Yeah... I know. Not my best. But, its something. I couldn't really think of a good way to get back at the guys, so my exxcuse is Ally thought of it... ANd I used the idea the guys supposedly thought of. Remember, if I hit 205 reviews today, I will update today (again) or tomorrow! Until next time! Love R5! Get LOUDER! And stay classy! - ;)**


	22. Chapter 21

Hey guys! My laptops broken, so I'm writing on my iphone. Because of this dilemma, I won't put reviews today, sorry! I'll put them with next chapter's reviews! And this chapter is less Auslly-y, because there still needs to be my initial focus, basketball. Don't worry, Auslly is still gonna be a part of it. So yeah, enjoy!

Chapter 21:

(Ally's POV)

*Time skip to Monday morning*

"Hey, Ally!" I turn my head to see Dez bolting down the hallway to my locker. "Yea?" I ask, collecting my books for my first class. "Coach wanted me to tell you we have a game today, after school!" He announced excitedly. "Okay, see you later Dez!" I told him, as I headed to class.

"So, are you excited for your first game today?" Trish asked enthusiastically just as I eat down at lunch. "Chill, T. And of course I'm excited! I'm playing my first competitive game today!" "Well, what about all the times you played against Austin and the team?" Trish questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "I prefer to call that practice," I answered with a smirk. A chorus of 'heys' and 'we ARE competition' erupted from the table. I stifled a laugh. I opened my mouth to say something back, but the bell rang. Austin kissed the top of my head before going to his next class.

I hummed a tune while I changed for the game after class. Slowly, lyrics poured out. 'I love the way you love me, cuz you love me like that' I sang quietly, while prancing around the locker room. More lyrics came to me, until I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "I hate to be interrupting your... That. But they wanted me to tell you the game starts in 2." Rydel said, before turning on her heel and walking out. I slipped on my black converse, and followed behind her.

(Austin's POV)

"What's taking so long? Lets start the game!" One of our opponents complained, impatiently. "Not yet! We still need our last player!" I told him. "Why? You have one on the bench right now!" He retorted. "Well, we're still missing another player, so deal with it!" I groaned, as I heard the door click. I turn to see Ally, in the same uniform as me, but smaller. "Okay, let's start!" Ally announced. "This has to be some sort of joke, right? SHE can't be your last player. She's scrawny!" "Don't you call my girlfriend that!" Man, I will NEVER get tired of saying that. "Let her sit on the bench, and lets get started!" He spat. "Let's start, but I won't be sitting on the bench." Ally said with a smirk. "Fine, but don't complain when you break a nail!" "Don't complain when YOU lose!" Ally shot back. I chuckled, and the game started.

(Ally's POV)

The opposing team started with the ball, but once the rude boy from earlier got hold of it, I stole the ball, and dribbled it the other direction. Just before he got a chance to take back the ball, I threw it, and it flew into the net. "Lucky shot." I heard him mutter. "Get ready to eat your words." I mumbled back.

No surprise when we ended the first half with 37 to 4. But half time also meant cheering. I excused myself for a moment, and bolted to the locker rooms. Only the girls knew I was gonna do this. I changed into the yellow cheer uniforms, and came back out with the rest of the squad. We came out executing perfect flips, and ended with the signature 'Go manatees!' The teams face was priceless. I went up to Austin and the team and said, "what'd you expect? I'm also a cheerleader!" I turned on my heel, with a smirk on my face. The girls and I went to change, and when I came back, the game was back on.

It ended with a score of 68 to 4. "Still think I can't play?" I asked the guy on the other team, with hands on my hips. "Yeah, still think my girlfriend isn't good?" I heard Austin's voice say from behind me, as his muscular arms wrapped around my waist. The boy raised his arms in surrender, sputtering how I was the best player he's seen that isn't already famous. Hearing that, I walked off to talked to the girls. Although, i did hear him tell austin, "she's a keeper." I took a quick look back, before walking confidently to the girls.

So, shy ally is gone right? Im not sure. She might be... Maybe something will bring her back... ;) well, we didn't get to 205 last time, but how bout 215 this time? Pwease? (Cue Austin's puppydog face) until next time! Love R5! Get LOUDER! And stay classy! - ;)


	23. Chapter 22

What's up guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was hangin out with my cousins and I didn't get a chance. In other news, my laptop's still broken, so that's terrible... But even though I am typing on my phone, I will put in the reviews from last chapter and the one before that, as promised. Did anyone see the new episode of A&A yet? I did (thank you dcod) and it was awesome! Dez was funny... Like, really funny... And I wish I had a friend like him, cuz he reminds me so much of me. If you did watch it, can you guys tell me if the fangirl really is Rydel? I am pretty sure it is, but some people are saying it isn't! And who watched the episode of Ultimate Spider-Man with Ross in it? I watched it today and the entire time with 'werewolf by night' I was thinking to myself, he should have more muscles, I bet ross has more than him! The werewolf doesn't even have a

Six pack! Is that weird?... Naw... Oh yea! and have you seen the vids of r5 mummyified on IG? Its funny... Sheesh, I'm rambling... Review time!

(Ch 20 reviews)

delenahart3 - Haha I love how fun their friendship seems (: : ikr! Sometimes I wish I could just live their lives...

FunnyPicklesAreAwesome - OMG I AM SO AMAZED AT HOW AWESOMELY AWESOME THIS STORY IS! : Awwww... Thank you!

Lilyfanficlover - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOL i love pranks! And dont worry, 'Ally' did a pretty nice job at the prank (well, compared to me, i suck at pranks XD) I really like this story! Great job! Cant wait for the next chapter! :D Oh and how would it not be fair if you didnt answer our reveiws? Because after all, you so soo much for your readers, just by putting soo much effort into this story, the least we could do is reveiw ;) so you dont really need to answer them if you dont want to, just because you already put in alot of effort in this story :) RANDOM QUESTION TIME! XD

what was the best prank YOU ever pulled on someone? :P : Yea... On the outside I'm like ally, but inside I'm more Dez. And I don't know really, but I like to anyway... Oooh... The best prank... Hmmmm... I'm not sure...

18 pages (Guest) - I really really like this story! I think you should go back to the basketball concept more, like do something like what happened in the movie "she's the man" (if you haven't seen it then nevermind). : I looked up a clip, and I agree... I am trying to focus on ally's talent with basketball more, with a little less Auslly. So I hope you like it.

EnvyNV - Thanks! I can't wait til Halloween! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! : I really want Halloween to come already!

ItsYaGirlTerTer - Funny chapter.! Update soon! : thanks!

writermeAL - haha. that was so funny. the guys... then the girls. I love pranking! but I love how they are always one step ahead of the guys, and its so cute!

still dying of laughter, update when you can! :D : as much as I love pranking, I can't. And yea, the girls are one step ahead of them... They'll never learn...

agirlwhoneedssomeone8 - LMFAO Update soon : here you go, enjoy!

Lobster (Guest) - Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease update sooooooooooon! :) : soon enough?

FabinaR5AusllyRaura - One of the beat stories EVER! Omg please update. So flipping awesome! : thank you so much! I really appreciate it!

Tmnt 2012 rocks - yay i'm the 202nd review almost 205 update soon! : now we're 215 whooo! XD

Singer103 - Yay! Update soon! :) : okay! Enjoy!

Kaylee (Guest) - ...THIS STORY IS SPECTACULAR! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! : thanks!

(Ch 21 reviews)

EnvyNV - hahaha, gotta love auslly! : ikr!

delenahart3 - Haha to lazy to login... :P but awesome chapter! I really loved sassy Ally and how Austin defended her. Even though there weren't many auslly moments, the little ones were awesome (: : thanks! Ikr! Ally's got sass! And Austin's such a sweetheart for defending ally... Little things add up... ;)

writermeAL - yeah! love Ally! feisty too! I gotta love that!

update when you can! :D : feisty, sassy, kind... Ally's lovable... And you can't help but love her!

Lilyfanficlover - LOL! This is an awesome story! And when the rude boy at the beginning oh the basketball game challenged ally by saying she cant play, i was literally like 'oohhhh, that dude's in for it now XD' Oh and by that authors note *cue shivers* i am kind of scared to see what you have planned next for us based on that authors note XD oh well, i will hope for the best :D sorry, i probably bore you with these don't i? Anyways, TOOTLES! :D : thanks! And ikr, he had it coming! You'll see what I mean in good time... ;) and of course you don't! Nobody's reviews EVER bore me!

Tmnt 2012 rocks - yay! This chapter was awesome, update soon! D : thank you! And enjoy the chapter!

Ally (Guest) - Hey you know what would make this story even more awesome if Ally moved neighborhoods and started going to her rival school joins basketball and cheerleading doesn't tell her friends first game she plays and cheers for is with her formel school whene they see her they litterly flip out so she doesn't talk to them even Austin they all apologies lots like LOTS and finally she comes friends with them again but they still go to rival schools and every game she plays with them every game her friends lose she even wins cheerleading compation so her friends call her over for a sleepover then they all friend dump and breakup with her the next game they play together she can't look at them she finds out she still has he who shall not be nameds jersey so on her way home after school she knows they are all practesing outside so she puts on her hoodie go's up them with her team and squad and all her friends Ally thros a basketball with Austin's jersey on it at well you know who all of her back up thros a basketball at someone she looks at them with tears running down her cheek and runs away with backup you can make up the rest Please take my idea i would be so honerd it would make your story have DRAMA wich I love but you dont have to and I understand that you updated today but still hear don't rush with it though CAT : I would be honored if I could use most of this... I don't wanna use all of it, because it would be spoiled what would happen... So I'm gonna use parts of it...

agirlwhoneedssomeone8 - cool, just update asap : okay, enjoy the chapter!

R5AAFan - Seriously, this story is awesome! : thanks! :D

AusllyxRauraxShipper - Awesome chapter! I love how you made her so sporty and confident! : yea I wish I was like this ally in reality, but I'm more shy... And less coordinated...

LoveShipper - Wahoo Ally showed that she can handle the game as much as the boys : ikr, if not, more!

FunnyPicklesAreAwesome - I love how Rydel said 'sorry to interrupt your...that' I lauughedd SO hard! : hahaha I'm glad I made you laugh!

Phew! And those were the reviews! Onto the chapter!

Chapter 22:

(Ally's POV)

We decided to celebrate our victory with some pizza. Me and Austin alone finished an entire large Hawaiian pizza! Well, it was mostly Austin, but still! We probably bought 10 pizzas total, which we all finished in about 20 minutes. Buzzzzzzz! Austin's phone vibrated, signaling he got a text. He looked at it, before asking, "Hey, guys! You wanna go to a party this Saturday? Jimmy's throwing one, and it's a costume party!" A chorus of yeahs erupted from our group. What am I gonna be?

When we finished at the pizza place, we decided to look for costumes. The boys left us to find ours while they looked for theirs. I texted my dad a quick message that I was coming home late, and started looking through the costumes.

"Triiiiish! What should I be then!?" We had been looking for over an hour, and so far Trish had said no to all the costumes I picked. She said they were either too plain or too boring. the rest of the girls already had their costumes. We came across a giant cake costume, and I shook my head. Finally, we stumbled upon a female cop costume with handcuffs and everything. "Yep! This is the one!" Trish told me, triumphantly. I went to the back to try it on.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked different. But I must admit, I did look hot. It was a dress that resembled a cops uniform, with a belt that had things that a policeman may have. the dress was kind of short, but not too short (A/N: higher than the knees, like halfway down the thigh). And there was a police hat and some 3 inch heels. I came out, and Trish had a smile on her face. "Austin's gonna be happy," I heard her mumble. "That's perfect Ally!" Rydel exclaimed at the same time as Kira. I spun around, but it was quite difficult because of the heels, which I was not used to wearing.

We payed, and went looking for the guys. Of course, we found them in the food court. Dez had what looked like a French fry tower (A/N: Remember that episode?) and I shook my head. They had bags on the ground, presumably filled with their costumes. Austin stood up once he saw us coming, and knocked over Dez's tower. "Seriously dude! First the gingerbread family, now this! You monster!" He wailed, hugging the remaining fries close to himself. "So you girls got your costumes?" Dallas asked. "You bet! You should see Ally's!" Vanessa piped up, and the rest of the girls nodded, and a blush crept onto my cheeks. "Are you kidding me? You should see theirs!" I say, gesturing to the other girls. "Oh yea, you should see mine! I'm-" Dez started, before being cut off by the other guys. Now I'm curious is what the guys are gonna be...

But what I didn't know, was that I was going to get some surprising news when I got home...

TBC! Haha I'm mean... What do you think the news is gonna be? Good? Bad? I know it's short, but I wanted to get a chapter out today. And I added a costume party because I wanted them to dress up, even if I didn't know what I wanted them to be, and I didn't know what time in the year it would have been at this point. What do you think the other girls costumes are, and the guys? If I get to 230 today, I will update tomorrow, so review! Until next time! Get louder! Love R5! Watch A&A! Stay tuned! And stay classy! - ;)


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I'm back! And guess what! My laptop is fixed! Whoo! Sorry I left you guys on basically a double cliffy, but it was just so tempting. I promise you, this chapter will be longer than the last chapter! And I am in such a good mood right now, it's perfect! Btw, I am at 48 followers on IG! Its awesome! Lastly, who's excited for the episode today? Review time!**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome - PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE UPDATE! : **Okay. Enjoy!

**writermeAL - awe, you don't like pranking? its my Halloween joy, got pranked myself, but its always funny to see my friend's reactions. its hilarious! costumes! that part, I really don't like dressing up. eh, Austin's going to be happy! hehe... but I can't wait to see their costumes update when you can! :D : **It's not that I don't like pranking, it's that I'm terrible at it. Getting pranked can be funny, and that's what happens to me a lot. Its really hilarious, because some of my friends are hardcore prankers. For me, it depends for dressing up. If they are really unique/different, I'm cool with it. BUt I don't like those really cliche costumes. Wait no further!

** .Name's - Austin's costume would probably be somewhat the same as Ally's. That or a knight. : **Yea, that's what i was goin for... ;) But why a knight?

**EnvyNV - :O Austin's mouth is gonna hit the floor...and it would be so funny if he dressed up like a prisoner! : **SO true! it would, wouldn't it...

**delenahart3 - There wasn't much Auslly here :/ but I'm hoping by reviewing I'm helping getting 230 reviews, thus another chapter ;) : **Yea, but there will be more in this one! You really are helping! as well as all the other reviewers!

**Guest (Guest) - Please update soon! This story is amazing! And what's the news?! I really want to know! :) : **Thank you! Read on to find out!

**Tmnt 2012 rocks - cool chapter update soon! ) : **Thanks!

**Alyssa (Guest) - The surprise news is... I don't know thanks to the cliffy I love cliffys if the author updates soon but if it takes a long time for the author to update and it ended as a cliffy I can die do you like cliffys? : **That's how I feel! But yea, I like cliffys!

**Lilyfanficlover - eeeeepppp okay you kind of put two cliffies in one, no fair! *pouts* so i really want to know what The guys are gonna be dressed up as! But i REALLY want to know what ally's surprising news is! I guess i will find out soon enough *sigh* JK! Take all the time you need! ;) TOOTLES! ;D : **If i didn't already know what the guys were gonna be and the surprising news already, I would probably have flipped out! Just sayin'... TOOTLES!

**Unagi (Guest) - Something gives me a feeling that Austin is going to be a cop... : **Maybe... ;)

**Rainbow fish (Guest) - I LOVE SURPRISES! BUT BY THE SOUNDS OF THIS SURPRISE I THINK IT MIGHT BE BAD I HOPE IT'S GOOD. I THINK A BAD SURPRISE IS WHENE A TEACHER GIVES YOU A SURPRISE TEST:( : **I do too! Depends on how you look at it... Trust me, a surprise test is terrible. Like one time, on the board in my science class, the teacher wrote 'celebration of learning - next class' so everyone thought we were gonna have a party. Turns out a celebration is a test...

**Best singer (Guest) - I wonder what the boys are going to be. Whene you said giant cake that reminds me of costumes and courageLOL:) : **Find out soon! (aka, when you scroll down) Austin's cake costume...

**agirlwhoneedssomeone8 - update asap : **Okay!

**Guest 1 (Guest) - I lost track of your story do I tried to search it on google I tried "no one shall know" "no one can know" "no one will know" "know one shall no" and in all of them I put the words "Auslly" and "Fanfiction" thene I finally got "Auslly fanfiction Ally is on the basketball and cheerleading team" LIKE FINALLY! : **Omg! That used to happen to me all the time when I didn't have an account! I looked up like everything I remembered about it... But with an account, it's so much easier now!

**Chapter 23:**

_(Ally's POV)_

I made it back to my house, to see my father in the kitchen. "Hey dad! What's wrong?" I asked him, when I saw his worried, almost saddened expression. "Um, Ally, honey, um..." his voice trailed off. "Yes?" "We're moving." his words came out fast, but I understood hime perfectly. Everything was working out so well... But now, we're moving... "Why?" My voice was barely heard. "Well, you see, Sonic Boom is being... relocated, to Colorado, so we have to move," **(A/N: Why do you think I chose Colorado? *wink wink*)** I fell to the ground, my eyes filled with tears.

Apparently, I must have fallen asleep. Although, I did not remember going up to my room. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I stretched out and realized I wan't alone. Austin was sitting in a chair by my bed, with a wide grin on his face. "What are you doin' here?" I asked him sleepily. "Your dad called me to move you when you fell asleep in the kitchen. Why were you there anyway?" I shuddered. We were moving. There was no avoiding that. I felt tears well up my eyes again. I sniffed and Austin held out his arms. I moved closeer to him, and buried my head in his chest. Then tears flowed freely onto his shirt. "Shhh... It's okay... What's wrong..." he soothed."My dad said we're moving to Colorado," I told him between looked at me, shocked. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was slighty open. "When?" Austin asked, barely above a whisper. "I'm not sure, but I don't want to go." I said, calming down. "Let's get breakfast." he suggested. "I nodded, and got changed.

Of course, we had to go to the Melody Diner. It's Austin's favorite place to go, especially for breakfast. When we got there, his face lit up, and he showed no sign of sadness. I smiled, just a little. He ran all the way to the booth he always sits at when we come, and looked throught the menu to find what kind of pancakes he wanted. I sat down across from him, and looked through my own menu. We ended up with a heaping stack of 15 pancakes for Austin, and eggs and bacon for myself. We talked, and laughed, but most importantly, forgot. I forgot about moving. But I knew there was no hiding from the truth. I was still leaving in who-knows-how long.

"Thank you, Austin." I said, quietly, while we were walking around the mall, with his arm slung aroung my shoulder. "You're welcome!"

_(Austin's POV) _ _*Time Skip to Wednesday*_

"Dude! Where were you yesterday! You didn't come to school or to practice!" Trent called to me when I got to my locker. "I had to help out Ally. She got some bad news, and I decided to cheer her up." I said, shrugging. "What news?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Ask Ally." I said simply, not knowing if ally wanted to tell people yet.

I walked into the cafeteria, and saw our table. "So, yea. I'm moving." I heard Ally say as I sat down. "What?!" Trish blurted, sadness and anger evident in her eyes. I couldn't blame her, I mean, Ally is her best friend. The rest of lunch was just like any other day. Except, you can tell it wasn't.

_(Trish's POV) __*Time Skip to Saturday* _**(A/N: Sorry for all the time skipping!)**

It was 7:00. All the girls were at my house, gettiing ready for Jimmy's party soon. We were going to be picked up by the guys. Cass was wearing a vampire costume, Kira was a pirate, Brooke was an angel, basically, we all had generic costumes. Delly was a cat **(A/N: I wonder who likes cats...)**, I was a witch, and Ally was a cop. And by witch, I mean like a wizard, but for girls. At first, we were all planning to be superheroes, but we couldn't decide who was going to be which superhero. **(A/N: Imagine their costumes however you like, just know they are all like dresses about as long as how I described Ally's last chapter, and they all have heels)**

_Ding Dong!_

We all scurried downstairs, and opened the door. As I thought, the guy's reactions were priceless. I'm pretty sure Dez was staring at me. He was in a costume that resemmbled Dumbledore from Harry Potter, and I couldn't help but laugh. Surprisingly, all the girls' costumes matched up with a guy's, which was unintentional. Dallas looked like Edward from Twilight, Trent looked like Captain Jack Sparrow, Elliot was a devil, Ellington was a dog, and Austin was a prisoner. Riker looked like Mario (from like the videogames and stuff), and Rocky looked like Darth Vader. Which actually matched with... Rose and Rachel. **(A/N: And there you have it, the pairings you've been waiting for...)** Rose was wearing a Princess Peach costume, and Rachel looked like a storm trooper. After the guys basically lost all their saliva from staring at the girls, we were off to the party.

I gotta say, Jimmy knows how to throw a party. The decorations were amazing. Music was playing, and there were so many people. So many good costumes were everywhere. Somebody looked just like a zalien! We were all enjoying the party, untill the music just stopped. Jimmy took a microphone and announced, "Sorry guys. The speaker broke, so we won't have any music." Austin took this opportunity, and ran up to Jimmy. After a while of talking, they went to his basement. They came back with Instruments and amps.

_(Rydel's POV)_  
I'm pretty sure Austin asked if we could play live music. I wanted to preform. I even wrote a song a while back, that I hoped I could play. Austin finished setting up, and came towards our group again. I asked if I could play the song I wrote. He was cool with it, and we thought of a list of songs we could sing. Then, Austin, Rocky, Riker, Ell, and I took the stage. "How are you guys doin' tonight?" Riker asked. The crowd roared. "We're here to sing for you guys until the speakers get fixed!" Rocky added. And the intro to my song started.

_I wake up and my hair's a mess_

_And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah_

_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_

_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_

I sang the very beginning.

_I never took my driving test_

_So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah_

_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_

_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_

Te crowd cheered, and there was a huge smile on my face.

_I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna_

_Gimme everything I want, yeah_

_I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh_

_We can party all night long_

_I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah_

_(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)_

_I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah_

_(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me_

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah_

_I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh_

_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_

_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_

_I ate all the candy in your piñata_

_You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na_

_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_

_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_

_I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna_

_Gimme everything I want, yeah_

_I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh_

_We can party all night long_

_I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah_

_(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)_

_I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah_

_(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)_

_You love me even when I call you up_

_Middle of the night just to wake you up_

_Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah_

_I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah_

_(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)_

_I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah_

_(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)_

_(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me_

_(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me_

_(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me_

_(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me_

I belted out the last set of lyrics, and took my spot behind the keyboard for the next song.

We sang different songs like Forget about you, ain't no way we're goin' home, and Loud. Then it was just me and Ally singing 22. We ended off with just Austin and Ally singing their song, you can come to me.

_(Ally's POV)_

When we finished you can come to me, I was practically in a trance. I was snapped out of this trance by the music starting up again. That, and the fact that Riker was having the time of his life singing along to Blurred Lines.

**Okay, so maybe there wasn't as much Auslly as I thought. But, I didn't know where to add it in, so that didn't work out. It was a pretty crappy, non-descriptive chapter, and I apologize. In other news, I looked on IG a couple minutes ago and I now have 56 followers! That's 10 more than earlier! But yea... I will try to make next chapter better! Until then! Love LOUDER! Get R5! And Stay ****classy ****ROSSOME! Wait, scratch that. GET LOUDER! LOVE R5! AND STAY ROSSOME! - ;)**


End file.
